Hair of the Dog that Bites
by TrebleMaker
Summary: Inuyasha's bark has always been worse than his bite, but what happens when the one thing he thought would protect him does just the opposite? What happens when some one he holds dear is injured in the process as well? Hang on tight for this one! IK & MS
1. Dancing in the Moonlight

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha and clan. :0(

o0o0o0o0o0o

Crickets chirped under the milky glow of the cresent moon as it hung low over the valley heavy with the smell of fresh rain and earth. A cool breeze rippled the surrounding tall grass, gently splitting the damp blades like a gentle comb running through hair fresh from a morning shower; it did nothing to soothe the young girl's fevered brow as she tossed and turned in the warmth and comfort of her sleeping bag.

In her mind whirled a cinematic vision of pleasure and horror meant for her own personal viewing. The characters commanded the stage well and captivated her mind, just as they had the first day that they had met on her 15th birthday. They were, afterall, her best feudal friends and familiar faces that she had been seeing much more of now that her summer break had started.

Kagome's body relaxed a bit as she watched the smiling faces of Sango and Miroku dance into view. The dark blue monk robes of the holy man she had grown to know so well blew in the wind as the sound of his mirthful laugh ran through her the thoughts that were becoming less lucid and much more solid and it was harder for her mind's eye to discern the vivd dream from reality. Her body tossed once more, responding to the sound of the houshi's voice that resounded silently within her head.

"Ah, Lady Kagome! How good of you to finally join us!"

Miroku took Sango's hand and twirled her in a brief, flirtatious show of friendship to which the demon exterminator responded well. Kagome watched as her hair spun carelessly out from its usual tight pony tail and poured rivulets of silk down her slender frame. Her usual demon hunter's uniform neatly concealed beneath a kimono skirt had been replaced by a true spring festival kimono. The white fabric complimented her pale skin tone and the beautiful cherry blossoms etched along the hem and sleeves of the garment bestowed an unstartling grace that the miko had never seen her friend carry. In an instant, the exterminator's face twisted into a grin and a bubbling brook of laughter tumbled from her mouth. The sky responded, shifting fitfully between a deep cerulean shade and a much lighter bird's egg blue before it settled someplace between.

Miroku held the strong woman firmly in his grasp as if he were holding a treasure that he couldn't bear to part with before the woman in his arms began to speak.

"Really, Kagome. Its about time! We thought for sure we'd never see you tonight."

Kagome watched in awe as the couple continued they're fanciful dance before she began to inspect her own attire. Not a single thing had changed, right down to the torn shoe and the ragged shoelace protruding from the gap in her attempt to fix it over night.

"You didn't think you'd see me?"

"No, milady. We thought for sure you'd be off galavanting with your hanyo," replied Miroku, never missing a step.

"With Inuyasha?"

"Of course, Kagome! Who else would you sneak off with late at night?" asked Sango trying to hide her suspicion behind a wiley grin.

"I. Uh...What I meant to say is...uhhh..."

"Kagooooooooome," chanted a small child's voice from somewhere off in the distance. It was clear to Kagome at that point that the little kitsune that had called her mom had enterred her dream. Sure enough, the small fox demon appeared riding on a fully transformed Kirara's back.

Kagome's mind seemed to bubble over in anger and she could have sworn that she saw a flicker of something large looming off in the distance, but she shrugged it off as she watched the joy that cascaded around her from her friends dancing throughout her dream.

_Why do they get to have all the fun? Why can't I be wearing a pretty kimono and dancing...and where on earth is Inuyasha?!_

Kagome's thoughts were jarred from her mind and the tangle of dances and jubilee around her came to an abrupt halt as the earth below the gathering began to tremble and buckle. Everything around her began to vibrate and the vibrance of the sky at once began to darken until it was impossible to tell if night had befallen the friends or if it were something much more sinister in the making.

The miko's ears rang as the earth tore assunder just feet in front of her and set her flying to her rear with the impact of it all. Without hesitation, a form began to rise out of the ground. It was covered in white fur and surrounded by flames licking around its flanks.

It was a dog demon unlike any that Kagome had seen in her life.

"LET ME AT HIM!"

Everyone's attention turned to the newly arrived half blood clothed in his unbelievably bright fire rat kimono.

"Kagome," he said softly as he leapt from his perch atop a newly sprouted tree, "wear this while I'm fighting this thing alright? I don't want it to hurt you."

Without another word, Inuyasha leapt forward wielding only a stick and his bear hands.

"Inuyasha?! WHERE IS YOUR TETSUSAIGA?!"

Kagome draped his haori about her arms carelessly. She never noticed that it slowly began to conform to her body. She never noticed that within instants, it had fashioned itself into a beautifully intricate kimono just as she had wished before.

"Where's my...what?! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rest of the world faded from vision as Kagome watched her hero fall into the mouth of the dog demon before them. His fangs clenched down on the boys soft gut and there was a soft pop and a disgusting grating sound as his bones began to snap from the force of the jaws surrounding him. Salty tears poured forth from Kagome's honey colored orbs as she could do nothing but watch on in horror at the scene before her. She could smell the metallic tang of Inuyasha's blood hitting the ground before her when any remaining light was extinguished and Kagome was left standing in a world of black completely by her lonesome.

Startled, the miko sat up and began to untangle herself from her yellow sleeping bag. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears as she surveyed her surroundings. She could feel her spiritual energy crackling through her and in the blades of grass surrounding her, ready to lash out at anything that may threaten her life force. With a steadying breath, she opened her eyes and let her gaze settle upon the tall, ominous mountain that lay before her.

She shivered as she remembered the story that Inuyasha had told the group only hours before in broad daylight when they had asked about its red earthen color and its foreboding presence against the sky. His voice grew quiet, remorseful even, as he proclaimed it Sanguine Mountain. It was the final battle ground for his father and it was the blood of the very demons that seeped into the earth and gave it its hue. Kagome's body relaxed as she thought of his voice even as it brought news of the tale to her ears and mind. Her body faded in and out of consciousness, remembering the way his ears quivered as he retold the final battle of his father. She felt her body falling into the warmth of dreamless sleep as her mind registered that strange and unusual occurences often occured at the foot of the mountain and often cost those pit against each other their lives.

Kagome's body tensed slightly with the last thought still fresh on her mind. However, her body tuggled her willingly back into the realm of sleep from which she had been wrenched and any uneasiness that she may have felt melted away, to be forgotten by the coming of dawn.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: so what'd you think? This is just a little something to keep my creativity flowing while I continue my work on one of my other stories. Hope you enjoy this one and yes, there are definitely more chappies to come!


	2. A Small Confession

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews last chapter! I've had this story bubbling in my thoughts for a while and just now found the means to get it out. Without further ado, however, here's chapter 2!

Oh yeah, and I still don't own Inuyasha...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha watched as an orange glow grew in the sky and the sun made its debut. His eyes ached with its intense light as the orb pulled its head from the warm pillow hidden some place on the other side of the earth. He stretched a bit, taking great pleasure in the bits of warmth that were beginning to shine from the celestial orb taking its throne in the sky as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of it all.

The grass below him, as he observed from his perch up high in the branches of a Japanese maple, glistened as if they had been sprinkled with ground emeralds and liquid diamonds. A faint smile traced his lips as he watched the morning dew reflect the morning sun and his thoughts quickly turned to the girl who's eyes sparkled much like the dampness below him.

_Kagome. Did you sleep well, my Kagome?_

He shook the dampness from his silver tresses and straightened the fabric of his fire rat kimono before he allowed his gaze to travel to the girl of his affections. A faint smile eclipsed his lips once more as he watched her peacefully sleeping form. He could hear her steady breathing, deep and slow, signaling that she was still very much sleeping even as the sun rose. He allowed his eyes to trail along the curve of her body. He allowed his eyes to watch the glimmer in her hair that the sun magnified beautifully. His only wish was to see her eyes open and catch the sun's light so their beautiful glitter within could be released.

He allowed his gaze to wander to the rest of his companions on this little shard hunt. Miroku slept propped against the tree trunk below him. After proving his intentions near Sango to be lecherous, the demon exterminator had made sure to leave the impression of her hand on his cheek and forced him away from the camp ground for the night. Inuyasha snorted a bit, trying to stifle his laughter, as he remembered last night's events.

Sango lay at Kagome's feet in one of those "bags of sleeping" things that Kagome had brought with her from home. He could never really grasp the concept of these things. As far as he was concerned, they were just blankets sown into a bag shape that constricted you all night and would slow you down if you were under attack.

Kirara and Shippo slept peacefully, snuggled into the small of Sango's back for warmth. The little kitsune used the little fire cat demon as a pillow throughout the nights that Kagome fell asleep too early for him to snuggle with her. Although the kitsune never complained, it was obvious to everyone that he was much happier in the morning if he had slept under the protection of his serrogate mother instead of the fire cat.

_What's this scent?_

Inuyasha lifted his nose to the wind, searching for a definition of the new aroma that had wafted to his nose. He noted right away that it was a very familiar scent. It smelt of life and water with just a hint of lilac blossoms.

_Kagome._

His gaze shot in her direction as he continued to smell. It was undoubtedly her scent, but something about it had changed. It was more intense and filled with a much stronger emotion than her normal state of calm or even her outraged visage.

_She's only ever angry because you provoke her, you dolt._

He leapt from the tree and snuck over to her, his hand tight on the tetsusaiga to keep his demon blood from taking control, blocking out his memory and therefore probably destroying the young girl before him as well as everyone else on the camp site.

He felt a tremor of fear run through his body as a vision of himself with crimson eyes and purple markings on his cheeks came clearly into his vision. He watched as his already enhanced nails became ruthless daggers. He watched helplessly as he tore everything in front of him to shreds. He could hear his ragged breathing with the physical exertion and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his system at the prospect of blood flowing freely from those that he loved most.

"Inuyasha! NO! INUYASHA!"

He shook his head, freeing himself from the terrible vision of destruction that had had him hypnotized for the past few minutes. He had heard his woman screaming out in fear and loss and the strong sting of guilt still struck him hard in the gut as he turned to look at her, half fearing that he had actually transformed and began his blood lusted assault. His eyes softened, however, as he watched the small miko cringing within her sleeping bag.

_Kagome, I'm so happy I didn't hurt you!_

He crouched close to her and grasped her shoulder, trying to pass along comfort with his touch. It did little more than send her into a wave of convulsions and he quickly drew away.

"Kagome. Wake up, Kagome. Its just a bad dream."

"Inuyasha? Where's your sword, you oaf? Where's your...INUYASHA!"

He fell to his rear as Kagome sat up, breathing hard and covered in sweat from her night terror. Her face had paled considerably and the stench of fear came off of her in waves, making Inuyasha's stomach sick. He stared, frozen to the spot as her chest heaved in and out with the force it took to get any amount of oxygen into her lungs. He gulped as her honey eyes, stained with a hint of green from the tears welling in her eyes, turned to meet his amber as she began to survey her surroundings.

"Inuyasha?"

It was a whisper full of doubt and disbelief. Had it not been for his pwerful demon hearing, Inuyasha highly doubted that he would have heard his name roll of her lips. He shivered a bit, in spite of the morning heat.

"Kagome, are you...are you alright? You wreak of fear," he cooed as he inched closer, "and you're sweating as if I just forced you to run from here all the way back to Kaede's."

"Inuyasha!! I was so scared you'd be gone!"

She had been pulling off the sleeping bag as she spoke and there was nothing the half demon could do to avoid the assault of her arms around his neck. He slowly snaked his arms around her waist and almost immediately he could smell her tears.

"Shhh. I'm here, Kagome. I'm real."

"I kn-kn-know."

He could feel the eyes of the others burning a hole into his neck, but at this point in time, their scrutinizing gaze didn't matter to him. He wanted nothing more than to make Kagome stop crying, but something felt so wrong about the whole thing. Slowly, Inuyasha turned his head and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall woman with scarlet eyes and a white folded fan grinning menacingly at the friends that were caught off guard.

"Kagome, you have to-"

"I know. Just, don't die on me, alright?"

"Keh. Not by the hands of this windbag."

Reluctantly, he allowed his grip on Kagome to loosen and he stood, unsheathing his tetsusaiga as he turned to the Sorceress of Wind. Her stance had not changed since the first time he had caught her in their camp site. She still had a smug smirk plastered across her lips and a joke tucked into her eyes. It was obvious to Inuyasha, with his years of experience, that the punchline to this whole situation was a one on one battle to the death.

"Oh dear, Inuyasha. It appears I've ruined some kind of moment?"

"Shut it, witch. You didn't ruin nothing. Now what the hell do you want!?"

Inuyasha watched, his tetsusaiga poised and ready to taste the witch's blood, as she shifted her weight and dropped the arm holding the fan from her face.

"Actually, Inuyasha, it is I that have something you may want."

He allowed his tetsusaiga to rest against the earth, but never once allowed it to transform back to its normal katana state. Despite the sense of submission that Kagura was giving off, Inuyasha wanted to be ready to protect his friends if the need should arise.

"There's nothing that Inuyasha could want, Kagura. Now why don't you just hop on your feather and make your way out of here," spun the tongue of the monk that had taken his place by Inuyasha's side, ready for striking and ready to defend the miko and the demon exterminator behind him. His eyes skimmed the bushes and fell upon the forms of Shippo and Kirara tucked neatly inside.

"Don't be so sure monk," Kagura breathed out full of malice and spite, "There's one thing his heart desires more than anything and I'm not talking about the woman behind him."

Inuyasha's grip tightened on his sword with the bold words Kagura let fly.

_If she knows about my feelings for Kagome, then she can use them against me! I'll never let the windbag hurt her!_

A cold cackle fell from her lips as a large chunk of the jewel shard began to glow a deep, malicious purple in the palm of her hand. Her eyes came to rest on the hanyo's and desire for the power within her palm could be read almost as if the words had been imprinted in his eyes.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. This is still mine, unless you can pry it from my dead, cold hands."

"That'd be my pleasure. WIND-"

"Hold it! If you kill me now, you'll never get it from me."

Inuyasha lowered his tetsusaiga as the grey wind of the windscar began to blow the blades of grass beneath it apart.

"What's that wench!?"

"The only way you can win this from me is if you battle me there on the foot hills of Sanguine Mountain at sunset."

"Keh. Fine. I'll be there. And don't you back down, you hear me!?!"

Inuyasha could only hold his fist up in the air as Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and began to drift away to the foothills of Sanguine Mountain. His irritation made great cover for the fear that was growing in his heart. He would never tell anyone, but he knew that if he fought there it would be the death of him. No one from the Inu Youkai clan had ever done battle there and lived to tell the tale.

"You don't have to do this, Inuyasha. You know that right?"

Kagome watched her half demon comrade closely and felt a coolness settle between them as Inuyasha's gaze never once met hers. It was obvious to her that he was hiding something and Kagome was almost certain that it was fear.

"Kagome, if you ever want this era to be in peace, we need to finish the jewel. If I can win it off of Kagura, we'll be done. Then you can-"

"I can what? Leave you alone so you can go back to Kikyo!?"

"No. I wasn't gonna say that and you know it!"

"Then what is it, Inuyasha? What can I do after all of this is done?!"

"You can spend your time with me."

A blush crept over the hanyo's cheeks as he spoke and Kagome was certain that hers were on fire as well. It was the first time he had been open with her about his feelings and she was certain it would be one of the last times he would be as well.

"Do you mean it, Inu...Inuyasha?"

"Of course I do, wench. Now let's get packed up. It'll take all day to get to the base of that mountain."

The group made quick work of tucking everything into Kagome's backpack. When they were certain the fire had been put out for good and nothing would be set into a blaze for its own undoing, they took off towards the base of the red earthen mountain. Kagome, however, couldn't shake the feeling that there was something to her dream and that her beloved would fall victim to whatever it was that was about to rear its head.


	3. Father's Fang

A/N: yea, yea, yea. Same story, different day. I don't own Inuyasha, but you knew that already...

Just a bit of a warning, this has a somewhat graphic battle in it. Its not terrible, but if you have a weak stomach...well good luck...

o0o0o0o0o

Apollo had ushered his fiery chariot well into the evening by the time the weary travelers reached the summit of Sanguine Mountain. The burnt mound of earth was only enhanced by the glow of the setting sun, stirring Inuyasha's stomach into nervous knots at the mere sight of it. He had done a decent job of hiding his fear all day, although he was nearly certain that Kagome had sensed his anxiety. She always seemed to have a sixth sense in relation to the inu-hanyo's feelings. That thought alone sent another jolt of panic rippling through his spine, earning a look full of concern from the miko that owned his heart.

Sango made quick work of assessing the battlefield once the team had arrived. She found the ground to be relatively level despite its relation to the base of a mountain. She also noted that it was also chock full of rocks that made it very easy to trip at high speeds as well as little pockets of soft earth that sank under the right kind of pressure. A scowl plastered itself to her face as she finished surveying the area. It appeared to her that this was a much more difficult layout than anyone had anticipated even though it would be level land.

"How's it look, Sango?"

"Not good, Miroku," she began, subconsciously smoothing the fabric over her body, "The ground is even enough, but there's soft spots everywhere. Anyone of us could step in it just the right way and twist our ankles pretty bad. I'm just hoping Inuyasha has-"

"What about me?"

Miroku and Sango turned slowly to see the young, battle ready man surveying the area as well. His muscles were taut with prebattle jitters and there was the faintest trace of drooping in his ears. It was as if he had already given up his victory before he drew the tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"I'm just hoping you can handle the terrain," continued Sango without missing a beat. She wasn't as open as Kagome was, but she was just as receptive to other people's feelings. She could tell Inuyasha was afraid of the coming battle, but what was more, he was afraid that he would lose the battle and his life.

"Keh. As if the ground could slow me -- OOF!"

Miroku walked away, shaking his head, to keep himself from the laughter threatening to burn itself out of his chest. He did, however, allow a smile to cross his features as the rippling laughter of Shippo echoed through the openness around everyone. The little kitsune had collapsed to his knees from his hysterics at the sight of Inuyasha buried, face first, in the ground in front of him. Trying to appear confident, Inuyasha had begun leaping around on the ground and tripped over a rock the same color as the burnt red mountain in front of him. Of course, this only plunged him forward. He tucked, knowing he'd be able to roll and recover from his embarrassing fall, but his face had found a pocket of soft dirt and chose to rest comfortably instead of return to see the light of the sunset.

"Well done, half blood. I always knew I could win this battle without even trying."

Miroku felt his blood run cold, effectively sending shivers down his spine. He hadn't seen Kagura land mere feet away from the whole entourage only moments ago. He hadn't heard the howling of the wind as she coaxed her feather over the tops of the trees. He hadn't heard her feet hit the soft earth and he was angry. The last thing he wanted to do was appear weak in front of the enemy.

A growl escaped Inuyasha's throat as he pulled himself out of the earth and shook his head free from the clumps that had tried to mangle his silver hair. He stood, visibly shaking as the adrenaline pushed its way through his system. He could feel the spring-like tension in his muscles and he willed it to hold as he raised his tetsusaiga, pointing it at the wind sorceress' heart. Outwardly, he knew he looked threatening, but his mind was completely disheveled. He could hear the doubts screaming at him. He could hear the blood of his father pounding beneath his feet and running within his own veins. Inuyasha was certain that his blood was about to join his father's on the ground.

"So you came, did ya, Kagura?"

"Of course I did half blood," she opened her fan, grinning with the growl that the slur had earned her. She knew if she kept the insults up, she couldn't possibly lose today.

"Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's get this show on the ROAD!"

He leaped into the air with little effort as he brought the tetsusaiga even with his shoulder, preparing for a very heavy blow. Kagura watched his actions, slightly caught off guard. She hadn't anticipated that he would work so quickly. Then again, she reasoned with herself, the light was definitely beginning to fail and soon the sun would set. She looked up, completely ignoring Inuyasha's attack as she took note of the faint lavender color that was beginning to stain the sky.

There were sparks and the shrill noise of metal against magic as Kagome took shelter behind a rather distinct tree a ways away from the battle with Shippo, Miroku and Sango not far behind. Kirara had long since took to the bushes, staying close should her comrade need her during what promised to be a very large scale and a very bloody battle. Cringing against the noise, Kagome watched as Inuyasha's muscles strained with the pressure of holding the heavy blade against the magically enforced fan. It was the only bit of armor that the sorceress had and she certainly knew how to use it to all of its potential.

Inuyasha's muscles ached as he jumped backwards. His chest was already heaving with the extent of the control he was using to stay on top of the dirt. His ears twitched reflexively as his ears instinctively stayed alert for other sources of danger. He was no stranger to some of Kagura's tricks, but he was almost positive that she wouldn't be using the full extent of her powers to her advantage. Something seemed different about her in this place. Something seemed different about almost everything in this place. It was covered in the stench of death.

The hanyo's grip on the tetsusaiga tightened as he prepared the energy he needed to complete his next attack. He knew his wind scar was completely useless against a demon that was the wind itself, which left him with two options. He could pounce with blow after blow of physical attacks until he either landed a hit or he could goad her into attacking him for his own purposes. He knew he could use her own energy against her with the back lash wave.

"What's this Kagura? Don't feel like taking a swipe at me today?"

He clenched his teeth and adjusted his grip, never once moving the point of the blade from its target and all Kagome could do was gulp her strangled cry as tears came to her eyes. She had never seen him so completely terrified before and she knew it was because he was battling in the last place his father had before his death. If this were any other battle, Inuyasha would have charged arrogantly. He would've landed blow after blow, pummeling the she-demon from all directions as often as possible, but he hesitated in a way Kagome had never seen before.

Kagura's crimson eyes gleamed with malice and a hint of play as she wound Inuyasha's nerves tighter and tighter. She was far from stupid and she knew exactly that the inu hanyo planned on using his back lash wave against her. She could feel the insults that he was throwing at her and she loved the way the seconds killed pieces of his fighting spirit as she hesitated to attack him. It was a clever game of cat and mouse, but the wind sorceress was almost positive that she would come out on top.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Are you too afraid to make a move?"

A low, threatening growl resounded in Inuyasha's throat as he once again adjusted his grip on the tetsusaiga. He knew she was trying to get him to attack. He also knew that she understood the limitations of the windscar against her. He allowed his eyes to wander upwards a bit and a new fear struck deep in his heart. The sky had been stained with a blend of orange, red and purples. The sun was almost completely behind the horizon for the night and Inuyasha was almost completely powerless.

Inuyasha was brought out of realization with a shriek from behind him that was being drowned out by the roar of wind and a sudden searing pain in his arms. His attention snapped back to Kagura, who was grinning with her fanning arm stretched out across her body. Inuyasha screamed as the blades of wind that had left her fan dug deeper into his arms and across his chest.

_How could I have been so stupid?! How could I have let my guard down like that?!_

The pain was becoming unbarable and Inuyasha's hearing, dulled from the roar of the wind and his fading youkai abilities, had barely picked up on the battle cry that Kagura had unleashed as she let loose a back hand of wind from her blood stained fan. He heard a shriek float from behind the tree as the barrel of wind pulled closer and closer. His lungs hitched together tightly as the wind hit him square in the arm, wrenching it painfully. There was a nasty pop as the shoulder was torn from it socket and with a flash of silver, tetsusaiga was flung into the air like pin being tossed to juggle.

Kagome covered her eyes as the wind tore at the hanyo's shoulder. She felt strong arms around her as the tornado of wind continued its path and Miroku pulled her away from the tree to safety. She heard Inuyasha yell as the pain washed over him and he finally realized that his shoulder had been removed from its socket. She opened her eyes to see the young flat on his back. His eyes were screwed shut and she knew that he was close to transforming to his human state. She knew that half of this pain was caused by his body becoming steadily more and more human. She bit her lip and said a silent prayer to protect him.

Kagura's lips curled with a smile as a tree was ripped from its roots off in the distance before the tornado petered out. She hadn't thought she would make this kind of headway with the inu hanyo before her. She had half expected to be torn, limb from limb, and narrowly escape with the Shikon no Tama just as she had once before. She couldn't help but feel her problems of facing Inuyasha would soon be over and she poised her fan for the finishing blow when a glint of something caught her eye in the sky. He grin only grew as she lowered her arm and closed her fan, leaving Inuyasha panting on the ground in pain and confusion.

"Well, well, Inuyasha. It appears that I'm done with you this time."

"Wh-what...AH!...What...do you mean?"

Inuyasha stared at the sky as it began to darken to a lovely shade of violet. He knew the sun was mere instants away from setting and he was prepared for the worst night of pain that he had felt in some time. He blinked his eyes, trying to clear it of the image of something silver dauntingly plummeting towards him.

_What the heck...IS THAT TETSUSAIGA?!_

By the time Inuyasha realized that it was his sword plummeting to the ground, it had already plunged through his abdomen. Any color left in the hanyo's face immediately drained and the last bit of resolve he had been holding onto to keep from crying out was immediately lost. He let out a pitiful wail as Kagura laughed and plucked a feather from her hair.

"I told you. I'm done with you."

With that, Kagura jumped on her transportation and floated away with the breeze.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Yea I know; I'm ending this on a cliff hanger...But what do you guys think?

Let me know what you wanna see happen or even if you think this whole story is bogus! I won't write until at least SOME ONE lets me know what they think...


	4. New Moon Fever

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate all the input, even the criticism. :0)

So you know the deal, I don't own Inuyasha...if I did I'd be rich...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She ignored the burning sensation running rampant through her lungs and in the backs of her legs. The only sensation that she wanted to quell was the one of her breaking heart and she knew that it could only be eased by helping her fallen comrade. She stumbled momentarily as one fickle memory seeped its way into her mind. Her heartache increased as she remembered the night it had first broken. That was the night Kikyo tried to drag Inuyasha into hell with her.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she reached Inuyasha's side and collapsed to her knees mere inches away from the bright red of his fire rat kimono. She noticed almost immediately that his breathing was ragged, although she was surprised to see that it wasn't terribly labored. She had half expected his body to succumb to shock with the amount of damage it had been given but there was only a small pool of blood surrounding the young man that gave away his pain along with the sword through his body. She noted that his hair was a matted mess and despite his best efforts to pull off the tough guy act, there were tears in his eyes. Kagome felt more of her own salty tears slide down her cheeks as she reached out to wipe his away.

"Inuyasha? Can you hear me?" she cooed softly to the man, afraid he would die in front of her. She trailed her hand along his face and immediately noted the cold sweat that rubbed off onto her hands before she managed to remove the water from his eyes.

"Ka-ka...Kagome. Help...me...please," he whispered in response as he opened his eyes. They were still shining with the fever of life. He hadn't lost his will to survive, only the demon part of him that aided his healing process.

Suddenly, a sharp pulse rang through tetsusaiga causing Inuyasha to cry out in pain. Kagome grabbed the hilt of the blade and began pulling with all her strength. Her mind was whirling, but it had at least taken in the sharp change in light. At long last, the only remaining bit of the sun had hidden itself behind the horizon causing day to end and a night full of terror to begin for Inuyasha.

Kagome's arm twitched as yet another pulse ran through the tetsusaiga. The strain with which she pulled the blade caused the rest of her senses to dull and she never heard Inuyasha cry out as his hair turned black or as his teeth became normal human teeth. At long last there was a soft popping sound and Kagome removed the tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's torso as it transformed back to its rusted, katana state. Her face ran over her fallen comrades as she carefully laid the blade next to his body. She watched as a fresh coat of sweat leaked its way onto his paled face and her heart wrenched as he winced and whimpered with every breath. It wasn't uncommon for Inuyasha to feel pain, but it was uncommon for him to feel pain in his human state.

"Inuyasha," began Kagome again, trying to soothe him with her words alone, "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

"Wh-Why?"

She felt a lump rise to her throat as he spoke. It was clear that it was a large effort to get his voice to cooperate and the more he tried to force his voice to cooperate, the more the hole in his gut fought him. Kagome opened and closed her mouth several times, looking very much like a fish, before she felt a hand press gently on her shoulder. She immediately recognized the grip on Miroku and she turned to face him as she tried to put on her best courageous visage.

"Kagome, I think we need to get Inuyasha to the nearest village," stated the monk plainly. It was obvious to the miko that he was trying to act strong for her and she wanted nothing more than to hug him for it.

Kagome nodded in agreement and turned her attention back to Inuyasha. His breathing was becoming more shallow as the seconds passed. His eyes were starting to lose their shine and Kagome could've sworn that she could feel the exact amount of pain that he was experiencing as well.

"Ka-Kagome. I...need...to tell...you...this," began Inuyasha. There was a new passion burning in his voice and a swell of new found strength grew in his eyes as he continued. "I...l-l-love..."

"Shhh. I know Inuyasha. I love you too."

There was silence as Kirara approached the scene with Sango and Shippo riding on her back. Miroku stood in shock at the scene he had just witnessed. Never in all of his life would he have guessed Inuyasha to profess his true feelings for her, let alone with him present!

"Shippo, let's get off of Kirara and let Kagome and Inuyasha take over, ok?"

"Alright, Sango."

Inuyasha rolled his head to the side as he watched Shippo jump from the back of the fire cat. His hands and legs felt numb in comparison to the burning in his chest and stomach from Kagura's attacks as well as the impact of the tetsusaiga. His mind felt sluggish, although he felt strangely at peace knowing that his miko knew his true feelings. A faint smile crossed his lips as he rolled his head to look at Kagome. Even with the tears in his eyes, the tears that she was shedding for him, she still looked beautiful. He was happy he could tell her his true feelings in case this was the last night he lived on the planet. He knew inwardly that if it were his time to pass on, he could die in peace knowing Kagome loved him back.

"Inuyasha? I'm going to help you get up, ok?"

Inuyasha nodded and acknowledged the pain he was about to feel course through his core. He could feel Kagome's warm arms encircling him as she kneeled closer. She could feel her hair draping over his cheeks. His body felt shocked, however, as she pressed her lips against his sweetly before she began to pick him up.

Kagome's heart fluttered at the intimate contact she initiated. She didn't care that the others of her team were around to watch. All that mattered to her was getting Inuyasha onto Kirara's back to get him the help he needed. Her heart broke as she watched the pain flood Inuyasha's face. To his credit, he never once cried out, but she knew that was the one thing he wanted to do most.

Inuyasha was seated on Kirara's back with a lot of help from Kagome and Miroku as well before Kagome mounted the fire cat and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso for support. She could feel him instantly relaxing into her touch and the sensation warmed her heart. She was happy that he was able to express himself so well in his human state. She just wished he hadn't gotten so badly injured.

A sharp jolt racked through Kagome's body as Kirara leaped into the air. She heard Inuyasha yelp at the sharp movement and she instantly leaned her head against his back to calm him.

"Kagome...thank you...for...everything...I...really do...love...you..."

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha spoke, but her heart fell as his body began to go limp. She was relieved, however, to see that he had not fallen into eternal slumber, but merely succumbed to the pain that had been crushing his spirit since the night began. She held him a little closer to herself as fresh tears streamed down her face.

_Don't leave me Inuyasha. Just hold on!_

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well? You like, you dislike? Let me know what you think!


	5. An Unexpected Stop

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated here in a while! I think I've gotten my writer's block straightened out with this story though...so ENJOY!

Oh yeah and I still don't own Inuyasha...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kirara had landed about an hour ago, too tired to carry Inuyasha and Kagome on her back after working to protect the other half of the team during the fierce battle against Kagura. The little fire cat had landed somewhere deep in the forest and decided to continue on her quest, knowing it took a lot less energy for her to walk than it did to fly. It had begun to rain by the time Kirara was completely drained of her energy and she collapsed to the ground near a small cave. She knew she couldn't continue on, but she also realized that all three companions would need shelter for the night.

Kagome slid off of Kirara's back and helped Inuyasha down from the fire cat as well. He had regained consciousness as the trio floated over a lake miles back the way they had came. Kagome didn't even realize that he was awake until he began telling her the story of a fishing trip he once took with his mother long before she passed.

The miko had wept bitter tears for him again as he recalled the tale. She laughed earnestly with him as he described the fish he had caught, only to lose it as the large cat fish wriggled its way out of his hands and plunged back into the water. She hugged him tightly, careful to avoid the gaping wound in his stomach, when he had finished his tale; she was never more thankful that he had learned to trust her.

She had often caught herself awake late at night in the feudal era pondering Inuyasha's childhood. It was obvious that he had grown up faster than most children ever needed to and that he had become hardened by the harsh words thrown at him by villager's scared of his existence. She could never really imagine what it would be like to be ostracized from anywhere she had tried to fit in like Inuyasha had. It was no surprise that it had taken Kagome a great deal of time to earn his trust.

Kagome tucked Inyasha's right arm around her shoulder, immediately noting the pain wracking through his body at her gentle touch. She carefully placed his arm at his side once again before turning to him. Her face was filled with obvious concern.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"M-my shoulder. I think...ah...I think its...out of place," he responded slowly and with small pauses between each words because of the pain he endured. He felt dizzy and strangely light, as if he could jump and float away into the night, but he withheld this information to keep Kagome from worrying.

There was a soft heat as Kirara transformed back to her kitten sized state. The small burst of heat warmed Kagome who had began shivering after the rain had dampened not only her skin, but her spirit as well. Inuyasha, however, did not fair so well from the small blast of heat. It was mere instants after her transformation that everything began spinning before his eyes and the little control he had had over his body melted away completely.

There was a soft thud and a small splash as Kagome turned her attention away from the small cat in her arms and found Inuyasha face down in a puddle.

"INUYASHA!"

Kirara relinquished her spot in Kagome's arms and jumped to the ground, scuttling away into the nearby cave. She remained by the entrance, calling out to Kagome to follow her.

Kagome was immediately by Inuyasha's side and she quickly rolled him onto his back. She pushed the hair out of his face as he began spluttering and coughing from the small amount of water that he had inhaled as he lay face down. She watched as he shuddered, very much still conscious, as the gaping wound in his stomach began to bleed once more. Water dripping from her bangs joined the tears falling from her eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Umph...gome."

"I need to get you out of the rain," she stated simply as she began to rise to her feet, "I need to get you out of the rain and into the cave. Do you have the strength to walk?"

She watched as his eyes closed and he nodded yes, but Kagome was completely unconvinced of his abilities as he wretched merely trying to sit up. She bit her lip, thinking hard as to what to do. She couldn't just drag him because of his dislocated shoulder, but if he couldn't walk him...

"Ka-Ka...Ka...go..."

"Shhh. I'm right here, Inuyasha," she talked to him as she brushed his sweat and rain soaked bangs out of his face once again, successfully soothing him.

"Fix...m-my...AH!"

A ripple of pain sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. His gut was burning with the feel of the rain washing away the blood along the edge of the wound and his shoulder was making it difficult to breathe. The last time he had been in this much pain, his half brother had stolen his tetsusaiga and attacked with the windscar. Of course, at the time he had been a half demon and he recovered quickly. He hated leaving Kagome unprotected like this.

"Don't speak, please. You need to..."

"No...shoulder...fix...shoulder...please..."

Kagome stiffened as his request. Sure, she had watched ER and enough medical shows back home in her era, but she had never actually put a bone back in place before. She could feel her pulse quicken and the anxiety she once felt over Inuyasha's life had multiplied ten fold. She shivered as she crawled over to his battered right arm.

"You know this is going to hurt, right?"

She watched Inuyasha weakly nodded in response to her question. It was clear to her that he needed some sort of relief from the pain and she wasn't making matters any easier for him or for herself for that matter. She audibly gulped as her hand stood poised and trembling over his injured limb.

"Please..."

It was nothing more than a whisper of desperation and Kagome felt her resolve returning. She would help Inuyasha if it were the last thing she were to do on this planet.

His arm felt heavy in her hands as she slowly began to raise it to a ninety degree angle with his body. She watched as his body squirmed a bit with the pain that she was causing him and her heart went out to him. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause him any pain.

"This is going to hurt, you know."

"Stupid...wench...**do it**."

She felt her heart warm slightly with the insult even though she knew she should have been offended. She whispered an apology to the hanyou, unable to bring her gaze to meet his as she tugged upwards on his arm with a great amount of force. She felt a resistance almost like that of sand paper and a loud grating noise accompanied it. She allowed herself a glimpse at Inuyasha's face only to see his eyes screwed shut and his mouth agape as he gasped for air against the pain.

_I'm sorry, but this will be the worst..._

Kagome yanked one last time, across his chest this time, and there was a distinct popping sound as Inuyasha let out a cry that was strangled in his throat. She watched as water rushed to his eyes and a single bead of sweat ran down his face.

"Th-thank...you..."

With that final statement, Inuyasha closed his eyes and once again succumbed to the pain engulfing his body. Kagome sniffled, but made quick work to get Inuyasha indoors. She tucked her hands in beneath his arms and dragged him the distance to the cave, resting his body on the only spot on the ground without small pebbles that would cause him more discomfort. Kirara instinctively took on her larger form and lay down beside the transformed hanyo to give him her warmth.

"Thank you, Kirara," she said nearly breathlessly. Kagome was finally starting to feel the effects of such a long day's work on her body and she found herself sliding down the wall near Inuyasha from sheer exhaustion when there was a distinct howl nearby and a low growl signaling danger had once again presented itself.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I know, I know. A cliff hanger for everyone! hehe. Lemme know what you think, please and thank you!


	6. Tiger's Eye

A/N: Just for the sake of habit...I don't own Inuyasha...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kirara was on her feet, standing length wise against the entrance of the cave before Kagome even had a chance to gasp at the threatening noise. Slowly, Kagome turned her head towards the sound that was beginning to increase in volume just outside of the cave. As she peered, she could see dark red eyes looming at her from a distance. She marveled at how they glittered like rubies even on a night where there was no moon.

She shivered as she realized how truly tired her body was. She had been traveling nonstop since she had arrived this time; Inuyasha was intent to find more jewel shards. Of course, they had camped every night except one when they had come across the trail of a rather agressive tiger demon. She couldn't believe how territorial it had become at the mere scent of their arrival. She shuddered once again as she remembered its piercingly clear crimson eyes.

Kagome gasped in sudden realization that the tiger demon must've have followed them to their current shelter with the scent of Inuyasha's blood!

_Oh no! I don't have my bow or any arrows!_

Without warning, Kirara lunged into the dark of the night. Kagome leapt to her feet, searching the cave for anything she might be able to use as her own. She stumbled over the rocks that were scattered around the floor as the adrenaline in her system gave her fatigued body a new found strength. She tripped and shrieked loudly at the sound of roaring as well as what sounded like an injured demon just outside the cave. She could hear the pain dripping from the growls that were meant to intimidate. She staggered a bit, hoping that it wasn't Kirara that had taken the blow.

Rain continued to pound away at the ground as the fire cat stood before the tiger demon, growling and with a large gash in on her shoulder. With a sloppy dodge, Kirara had managed to make herself vulnerable to the tiger's abnormally long claws, signaling its demon heritage. She growled again, swiping with her wounded claw as the tiger demon tried to approach the cave. She was doing everything in her power to protect her friends inside.

Kagome reached the wall opposite Inuyasha in almost no time, scrambling to find anything in their current shelter that could help them. There was a disgusting crunch beneath the miko's feet as her eyes followed the path that she had been walking. She had stumbled upon the remains of a complete skeleton. She shrieked, not wanting to see the remains before her as a low growl and a distinct yelp was heard outside the cave.

"Kirara!"

Moments later, the firecat was hurled inside the cave, landing with a sickening thud beside Inuyasha. Her form was battered and bruised, but the only true blow that the tiger demon had seemed to land was the gash that remained on her shoulder even as she transformed back to her smaller house cat sized form.

_No. NO! Now what do I do!? We're going to die!_

Kagome turned her back to the wall as the tiger demon advanced into the cave. It had indeed followed the scent of fresh blood to where the companions now lay. It had hoped for an injured animal to feast upon, but it was greatly surprised when it found three large meals just begging to be slaughtered and eaten. Kagome shivered as the tiger took a deep whiff of air and slowly turned its attention to the very injured hanyou lying on the floor.

"No. STAY AWAY FROM INUYASHA!"

The tiger growled its disapproval, but took no heed of Kagome's words.

Panic grew deep inside Kagome's heart and mind, sending her body sagging to the floor very close to the same human skeleton that had sent her mind reeling before. She winced as a bit of wood embedded itself in her upper arm; it was then that she realized a spear was protruding from the ribcage of the bones beside her.

_Maybe...just...maybe I can..._

Saliva from the beast of the forest dripped upon the clammy flesh of the human boy in the corner. The scent of blood drove the tiger crazy with a need to gorge itself upon flesh and it knew that now that the fire cat was severely wounded and out of the way, nothing could stop it from its feast. It lowered its head so it was mere inches from the human boy's throat. It was so close that it could practically taste the blood as it poured down its throat and satiated its hunger.

"Leave him ALONE!"

Caught off guard with the miko's attack, the tiger demon was thrown off balance as the frail body of the girl slammed against its matted fur. There was the sound of dirt flying before Kagome realized that she had managed to physically push the beast, as well as herself, back outside into the storm of the night. She held the spear tight within her grip, knowing it was her only chance of saving any of their lives. She held it across her body, like a thin shield as the tiger rounded, with a glare more sinister than Naraku's within its eyes.

"You'll pay for that mortal," growled the tiger beast.

Once again, Kagome found herself shuddering as the words flew from its jowls. She knew it was a demon and no ordinary cat, but the sight of something very much wild speaking in the tongue of all humans was unsettling.

_I won't let you down, Inuyasha._

"I will protect you, like you always protect me..."

She hadn't realized that she had spoken the last sentence out loud, but the tiger managed a cruel laugh before it licked its long claws casually.

"Are you prepared for your demise, girl?"

Kagome gulped and took a more forceful stance, holding the spear between her and the tiger as if the thin piece of aged wood could really protect her. She watched in horror as the tiger leaped at her, as if the entire thing were playing out in slow motion. She watched, frozen to the spot, as it cleared her head in a single bound. She turned her head slowly and her eyes shot open a the dagger like claws of the tiger came hurtling towards her fragile body.

Kirara looked up as the tiger demon effectively slashed Kagome's lower back and down her hip, feeling completely useless as she was too weak to assist the miko that was clearly in danger.

Kagome gasped loudly at the pain that flew through her system, but quickly shrugged it off, realizing the tiger had managed to get inside the cave walls once again. There was nothing more Kagome could do, however, as the tiger backhanded the fragile girl and sent her flying into a tree a few feet away, knocking the wind out of her.

_No...I...will NOT...GIVE UP!_

Once again, the tiger bent over the figure of Inuyasha, taking the girl he had used as a scratching post for dead, and Kagome watched on in horror. She forced her body, using all of her will power, to her feet fighting against the strain of her torn flesh and her aching muscles. She took a few steps forward, still clutching the spear tightly in her grasp as a crackling energy began to form around her.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The tiger turned, startled by the power in the girl's voice, as the spear flew at it with inhuman speed. There was a rose light surrounding the spear and Kagome could feel her miko energies draining from the amount of concentration it took to purify the spear and hurl it with her physical body as well as her spiritual power.

She cringed as a sickening THWACK noise signaled the spear had met its target and the THUD that followed shortly thereafter signaled that the tiger had been pinned to the wall with the ancient spear embedded in a new resting place.

Fatigue overwhelmed her small frame as well as her mind and she collapsed to her knees. She marveled at the beautiful shade of blue, the hue somewhere between night and dawn, as she soon saw dark spots dancing before her eyes; they tainted the purity of the coming morning light.

"I...did it. I...saved...us..."

Kagome fell forward, leaving her body open to the still falling rain, as the sun peeked its head over the tops of the surrounding trees.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Voila! I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think, ok:0)


	7. Morning Glow

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters...if I did I'd be rich by now...sigh

o0o0o0o0o0o

The cave wreaked with the stench of blood. It was almost too much for his sensitive nose to handle as he slowly started to wake up in the new morning. He could feel his stomach churning with the heavy tang of the metallic liquid that seemed to be all around him, but he drove its presence from his mind as his thoughts began to return to him.

_Kagura. It was the new moon. I was hurt wasn't I?_

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as bits of sun played along the amber wheat color deep within. He blinked back the intense light and found himself slowly sitting up. He grunted as he rose, feeling the wound in his stomach. He placed a clawed hand upon it and found that it had healed outwardly, but the damage inside would take much longer to heal as it usually did.

A dizzying whiff of blood clung to his nose and Inuyasha fought to control the demon boiling within his blood. He was only greatful that Kagome had slid the tetsusaiga back into its sheath before they had taken off on Kirara's back.

Inuyasha stiffened, realizing that Kagome hadn't said a word to him since he woke.

"Kagome?" he questioned the cave, but without a response to calm his frazzled nerves.

Inuyasha pushed his bangs away from his face as a tightness ran through his shoulder. It was the only reminder of the dislocated shoulder that he would ever have. He turned his head to the deeper, darker part of the cave. His stomach dropped as he took in the scene before him.

There was a spear embedded deep within the wall on the opposite end of the shallow cave. Attached was what could only be the purified remains of some kind of demon. It was hard for Inuyasha to tell because there were only fragile bones and the stench of death attached to the wall of the cave. Of course it would only take a great deal of miko energy for something like this to occur...

"Kagome!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet as Kirara squeaked in surprise next to him. His gaze shot down to the small firecat whose wound had long since healed, but the blood had matted in her fur. Kirara jumped into the open arms of the hanyou and chirped happily at his returned strength, but Inuyasha was studying the damage done to her body. He could see mud and dirt caked into her usually ivory colored fur. There was blood crusted along her shoulder and as Inuyasha dug in her fur to see what could have caused the bleeding, Kirara jumped from his arms, mewling for him to follow.

"What is it Kirara? Are you..."

Inuyasha's blood ran cold as his gaze flew a few paces in front of Kirara's path. Laying in the mud, unprotected and clearly unconscious was the miko that he had given his heart.

"KAGOME!"

There was a flash of red as he ran to her side, falling clumsily to his knees as he arrived. Her scent seemed somewhat weaker than usual. The fresh water smell and the lilacs seemed to smell of stagnant pond water and wilted flowers. His stomach dry heaved at the scent of her blood.

_Kagome. Please. No._

Inuyasha placed a hand, gently on her back and froze when he felt jagged flesh beneath his palm. Fearing the worst, he pulled his hand away slowly and took a deep steadying breath before he turned his hand to survey the damage done to the young woman's body. Scarlet stained his palm, indicating that the wound was still fresh and therefore still bleeding. A whine escaped Inuyasha's voice as he fought back tears.

_This never would've happened if I hadn't been injured._

Gingerly, he scooped the young woman into his arms, rolling her as he did, so he could look at her face. Her lips were tinged with the faintest trace of blue, despite the warm morning air about them. He allowed his fingers to caress her usually rosy cheeks, now gaunt and devoid of any color. He could feel tightness invading his throat as he fought to control the tears that were burning in his eyes.

He sat back, completely ignoring the mud of the forest as it squished between his toes, and pulled the miko tighter into his embrace. He hesitated momentarily before he buried his face into the crook of her neck, savoring the scent of her hair as he nuzzled gently. A single tear glided down his cheek and once more he nuzzled her neck, but suddenly he froze with his lips pressed against her neck. There was a pulse. Kagome was still alive!

"Kagome," he cooed, trying to walk her, "Kagome, please. You have to wake up."

He shook her gently, careful not to jar the still open wounds upon her back and left hip. Slowly and with great control, Inuyasha rose to his feet as Kirara transformed to her larger state behind him.

"No, Kirara. I can't...W-we can't..."

Inuyasha stumbled over his words as he choked on the sheer emotions running through his system. Never in a million years would he ever think he could be brought to his knees by his inferior human emotions. Never in a million years would he have guessed that a girl from the future would stumble out of a well and steal his heart either. If it weren't for the young woman in his arms, he would've punched the ground in frustration. Accepting the human half of his instincts as well as the demon half, that he had long learned to survive upon since his mother had passed, was something that Kagome had only recently taught him to do.

_Don't leave me, Kagome. DON'T LEAVE ME!_

"K-Kirara. You go on ahead. Go to Kaede's and...and...I don't know. Let the other's know we're coming or something, alright?"

The fire cat growled reassuringly, giving Inuyasha a slight nod before there was a slight increase in temperature signaling her take off and ascent into the sky. Inuyasha pulled the young girl closer to him, trying to warm her body with his own before he realized she would need more than a ripped shirt to keep in the warmth.

Inuyasha blushed realizing how much of her shirt had been destroyed as he carefully removed his haori, being sure to keep Kagome wrapped tightly in his embrace the entire time. He had wrapped the red fabric around the small woman's shoulders before he felt her stirring. His heart was immediately uplifted.

"In-Inu...ya...sha?"

He nodded as he picked her up, cradling her close to his body once again. He watched as she shivered against the cold set in her bones and pressed closer to his warm chest. Inuyasha blushed in response, but tried to pull her closer as her body demanded.

"S-s-so...c-cold..."

"I know, Kagome. Just hold on, alright? Can you do that for me?"

"Mhmm."

It wasn't really a word, but Inuyasha knew it was a promise. He clutched the girl, like a small present that would easily fracture, as he began his long journey. With his stomach not completely healed, his running would be uneven and jostling. Instead of risking Kagome's injuries and rushing back to Kaede's, Inuyasha knew that he would have to walk and compromise time to really save her.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Weelllllll? Lemme know what you think:0D


	8. First Kiss

A/N: Inuyasha still isn't my creation...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The night air was cool and crisp, making the fragile injured girl within the hanyou's arms shiver more than she had throughout the day. Inuyasha stumbled a bit, fatigue settling into his muscles, but he refused to stop walking. His lips were dry and cracked and his throat was dry as well for he hadn't stopped to eat or drink anything all day either. He was only relieved to see that he had covered quite a bit of ground, but he knew he was still a few days away from Kaede's hut.

_If this damn hole in my stomach would heal inside, I'd be running by now!_

He sighed deeply as he came into a clearing in the woods. He had chosen to stay off the many paths that ran through these lands to avoid the spying eyes of any thieves that may be hidden along the bushes. Granted, he knew he was throwing himself and the injured miko well into the path of any demon that may be thriving within the forest, but the odds of a demon attacking unprovoked were a lot lower than thieves attacking at all.

The clearing was well behind the duo as Inuyasha continued. He could feel his muscles protesting their constant use, but he could feel his iron will as well as his troubled heart urging his body to comply to his demands. He would never forgive himself this time. He had been injured and left Kagome completely defenseless and now look what happened!

"Grrrrr. You're such an idiot, you no good half breed," he muttered angrily to himself. He kept trudging on as anger fell away from his aura in waves.

"You're not an idiot, Inuyasha."

Her words were so soft that he could've sworn it was the wind rustling through the underbrush. He looked down at the young woman in his arms and a soft smile came over his lips. Her eyes glittered in the moonlight, making their hazel color seem somewhat transparent and unearthly. Some color was returning to her face and lips, but he could still feel the cold of her body through his fire rat haori. His sniffed and grimaced as the scent of infection had settled all over her body. He was very pleased that she was doing well, but he knew that she was far from saved.

Lost in her features, Inuyasha once again stumbled, but this time the tree root beneath his feet was relentless. He felt his body pitching forward and he struggled to hold onto Kagome as he lost his balance. He felt himself flipping over so that he was beneath her when his back came in contact with the ground. It was a rough fall that momentarily caused him to lose his breath and his eyes were wide, taking in his surroundings.

A few moments later, Inuyasha found his voice.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

"Mmhmmm. I'm with you," she stated simply and snuggled deeper into his chest again, searching for the warmth his body offered.

He hesitated for a moment, taking in her words before he wrapped his arms more securely around her and sat up. His muscles screamed in protest, but his mind was soaring with the hope and inspiration that her words had infused into his soul. He grunted, straining against his tired legs, as he got to his feet and continued his slow trek through the woods.

He continued on, feeling the young girl in his arms trembling depsite the unusual heat the was beginning to pour from her body. He sniffed and the scent of sickness and infection overcame her usually soft scent of lavender and vitality. He cringed, fearing that she was succombing to an illness that he wouldn't be able to keep at bay before he could find her the help that she needed.

A new scent came to his nose and he halted briefly, with great relief in his system, to sniff out its source. He could smell it just north of where he was standing.now and he changed his trajectory to follow its scent. He could almost taste the clarity and coolness as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the river that he was more than happy to find.

The atmosphere became serene as he stepped out along the shore of the river. He could feel it teeming with life as well as an insurmountable power that could only truly belong to mother nature. He stilled momentarily, absorbing the sight of a buck and its mate quenching their thirst along a shallow inlet filled with the fresh flowing water. His presence went unnoticed as he approached a run-off of the river that was deep enough to completely submerse one's self within.

_Perfect. This is exactly what she needs._

Carefully, Inuyasha knelt to the ground and placed the small miko next to the river bank, careful to avoid any rocks that may cause her discomfort. Her eyes opened immediately as confusion made itself clear in her features.

"We've stopped by a river, Kagome," began Inuyasha tenderly, "You need to drink and you need to get the mud off of you, wench."

His heart warmed as she smiled and nodded in understanding and he crawled closer to the edge of the water. He cupped his hands, savoring the feel of the cool liquid in his hands and he returned to Kagome's side. Carefully sliding his leg beneath her head, he raised her enough to place his hands against her mouth and spill some of the water past her lips. She swallowed greedily, relishing in the cool water that soothed her throat.

He pulled his hands away and felt her forehead with one of his damp palms. It was scalding hot, in sharp contrast with the icy chill that had settled over her body yesterday. He shuddered realizing her body was fighting off the infection that had settled within her wounds as well as the the feel of her soft skin beneath his hand.

Mere moments later, Inuyasha was clumsily removing his haori from her body, averting his eyes to keep her privacy intact. He worked with the fabric of her unfamiliar future clothes until she was covered only in her under layers. Inuyasha never once made an effort to look at the girl that he scooped up in his arms, afraid that she would see the deep blush that had settled upon his face. He knew he'd be earning a "sit" later for this one.

"Inu...yasha? Where are you taking me?"

"I need to cool you down and clean your wounds, don't you remember?"

He allowed himself a glimpse of only her face when she offered no answer to his question. He fought the urge to laugh as her eyebrows wrinkled together in thought and confusion, but he tensed a bit as her gaze came upon his.

"You..just said that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Stupid, wench."

"Baka hanyou."

They both grinned at each other a moment before Inuyasha began to slide her frail body into the cool waters. He watched as she shivered at the cool water lapping against her torn flesh. He felt more guilt run through his system as he made a movement to let go of her. His thoughts were cut short, however, as her grip tightened on his arm.

"Stay...with me...please?"

He felt heat searing his cheek and with a quick glance, he noticed her fierce blush as well. He nodded a bit and removed the rest of his clothing, blushing as he bared himself to the woman that knew his heart. He felt her gaze briefly upon his body, but when he turned, he could only see her back and the gashes the tiger cat had so graciously bestowed upon his body.

He growled a bit before he slowly submerged his body into the frigid waters of the river. He could feel the cramps beginning to tighten in his muscles and he grunted a bit in protest to the tension before he turned his full attention to the girl next to him.

"Kagome? Can...um...canIhelpgetsomeofthemudandbloodoffofyou?"

Kagome shook her head a bit with her mouth hanging open. Inuyasha had strung the words so quickly together that she couldn't distinguish where one began and where one ended. She was just happy to have some of her wits returning with the cooling water bringing her temperature to a more acceptable fevered height.

"What?"

He sighed as his gaze found something interesting back from where they came. Kagome giggled a bit at the rose color that was staining his cheeks.

"Can I...Let me get that crud off you, ok?"

Before Kagome could protest or even tell him it was ok, his head didn't know which one she'd really choose, Inuyasha reached a hand out to her exposed flesh and gently rubbed, watching the mud and blood run down her body and into the water. He smiled a bit, as she relaxed against his touch and he made quick work of most of the grime; he made sure, however, to stay away from her chest as his thoughts ran away and caused his face to bloom in a deeper shade of red.

His work was greatly slowed, however, as he reached the wounds on her back. He wanted nothing more than to peel the infection away from the edges, as the seeping yellow became clear to his vision, but he worked slowly and gently. He could feel her tensing and shivering against his fingers, both thankful for his effort as well as afraid of the small amount of pain he was causing.

Kagome never really remembered him asking her to lean back to rinse her hair. All she could remember was the way his hands sifted through her ebony tresses as he gently removed the clots of dirt from the tangles of last night's events. She knew that he was acting much more warmly to her than he would have with the others around. She whimpered slightly as his grip left her body.

"I...uh...I'm done, Kagome."

"Thank you, Inu..Inu-chan."

He gulped a bit at the use of such a familiar title and he couldn't help but wonder if she really meant it; the answer couldn't have been more clear as she made her way over to his body and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah?"

She gulped a bit, hoping her thanks and appreciation for he had done for her was showing in her face and in her eyes. What she didn't realize, however, was that her love for him was just as obvious. She licked her lips and felt her face leaning towards his. Inuyasha, feeling drawn to her as well, leaned in to the miko's warmth and the duo found each other wrapped in a warm and innocent kiss.

Kagome pulled away slowly, before speaking, "Thank you...for everything."

Inuyasha beamed as he pulled himself out of the stream, no longer able to take the cold fingers that were trying to cramp his tired and sore muscles. He quickly dressed himself, still feeling embarrassed despite the intimate moment that they had just shared before he helped Kagome out of the river. He kissed her forehead feeling relieved in her presence. He was also happy to find that her temperature had greatly decreased, although there was still the undertone of a fever.

He presented the young woman with his haori once more, helping her tie it tightly as her fingers were sluggish with exhaustion, before he scooped her up and held her close to his chest as he had before. He felt his muscles groaning in protest as he began walking once again and Kagome's even breathing soothed him as she slept peacefully in his embrace.

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Ok...everybody with me now...AWWWWW! hehe :0) Please let me know what you think!


	9. Midsummer Nightmare

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! I was struck with inspiration for the other story I'm currently working on. Its called Mater Luna: Mother of Life. Check it out if you get the chance!

Anyways, here goes nothing!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Nothing registered upon the face of the hanyou as he continued his mission to help Kagome. His legs were so taut from their constant use that he could barely feel the ache or the throbbing pulse that signaled the lack of oxygen going to his muscles as well as the strain they were enduring from overuse. His arms were screaming with the weight of Kagome and their constant tension to support her body within his grasp. However, any pain was quickly lost to his growling stomach and parched lips. It had been four days since he had began walking and he still had yet to eat or drink anything himself. Of course he had stopped to feed Kagome and made sure that all of her needs were met, but Inuyasha had been completely neglecting himself.

Kagome's temperature had been steadily rising since that night in the cool river. He had done everything in his power along the way, including another night time swim farther along the river and he had even treated her wounds again, but nothing seemed to quell the fever. Inuyasha knew that something was more serious with these injuries, but he only held onto Kagome and felt the heat rolling off of her being in waves with nothing in his power to stop it.

A soft splash of something cold hit the hanyou square in the forehead, but did little to slow his pace. He hardly felt the cool droplet running down his nose and he never noticed as it dripped onto Kagome's forehead, stirring her into consciousness. Inuyasha, however, trudged forward with his ears and eyes drooping. His fatigue was beginning to take its toll.

"Inuyasha?"

He allowed his gaze to travel to her face, but the smile that had began to blossom was quickly wiped away and a scowl took its place.

"Keh. You think I'll fall for that one again? You're not really awake. You're not really...awake..."

Kagome winced a bit as he tightened his grip upon her shoulders and she watched with dismay as his eyes misted over and began to flood with tears.

"You're not really awake and its all my fault! DAMMIT!"

Kagome shook in his arms, startled at the intensity in his voice. She had only ever heard Inuyasha this outraged once before and it had been the time that Kouga had kidnapped her to try to make her his mate. She blushed a bit in realization of how deep his feelings really must have run for her. Never had he been this outraged or upset when it came to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, please. I'm...I'm awake. And you're tired. Why don't you stop?"

Rain began to splash on the ground more frequently as Inuyasha kept murmuring to himself about Kagome's sleeping state. The rain seemed not to phase him in the slightest and Kagome was terrified because there was a certain delirium deep within his bloodshot eyes. She only hoped that they could get to Kaede's soon so he could rest and return to himself.

Her allowed her eyes to wander a bit, feeling sleep raking at the back of her mind. Instead of giving into the fever that so desperately wanted to claim her, Kagome found her gaze traveling to a familiar tree just a few feet ahead. Had they really already reached the Goshinboku?

"Inuyasha. We're almost there. You did it!"

She again looked up at his face, squinting her eyes a bit to prevent heavy droplets from clouding her vision. She gasped as lightning ripped through the sky, but it wasn't the sight of nature's static that had alarmed her. She could feel warm tears sliding from her eyes as she looked upon the face of her savior. His complexion nearly matched his hair and there were deep shadows below his bloodshot eyes. His face was drawn and had a slight opalescent look to it. To Kagome, it appeared that Inuyasha was dangerously close to the brink of death.

"Inu...yasha...please...just stop!"

She watched as his eyes met hers and she could feel his body trembling even as he continued. She could feel his strength being sucked from his body as his mind fought to control his movement. She felt her own body begin to tremble with deep worry for the young man that refused to let her go.

"Kagome, just hold on. I can't lose you. I just...I can't..."

She noticed that his pace was slowing considerably and he had allowed his head to droop forward, covering his amber orbs with silver bangs. She could no longer see his pain, but she could hear his desperation in every shaky breath. His will was strong, but could it really keep him alive after all of the things he's put himself through?

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!"

Kagome turned her head slightly as she heard foot steps approaching, splashing rain water out from the puddles that were beginning to form. She recognized the voice as that of Miroku's and almost at once noted the panic in his voice.

"Inuyasha! Is everything..."

Kagome turned her head toward Inuyasha and felt her stomach lurch as his eyes rolled back and his eye lides slammed shut on top of them. His grip never loosened from her body as his knee began to give out. She could feel the earth rising up to meet there fall and she cried out in agony as she came into contact with the ground, harshly, on her knees. She supported Inuyasha as her tears mingled with the rain.

"Miroku," she started, "please Miroku. Just help him."

Kagome watched as the midnight blue and violet robes that were the monk's faded from view as she too slipped into unconsciousness. It was the last thing she would remember for some time to come.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	10. A Conversation Amongst Friends

A/N: Wow. I'm really touched that so many of you out there are really enjoying this! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story too. :0)

o0o0o0o0o

The air was thick and heavy as his eyes slowly opened. He could feel the tension in his muscles and he could feel the hunger screaming at him from deep within his gut. He shifted slightly, barely enough to move his arm to his stomach and he pressed gently. The hole in his stomach had finally healed completely as if it were fate's cruel joke to have him wait until his journey was completed.

His hand fell heavily back to the floor as more tension was released from his body. He grumbled a bit as his head began to pound and he realized that he couldn't recall exactly what had happened. He couldn't remember why he felt as miserable as he did.

"You're awake, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou rolled his head to the sound of his older male comrade and forced his eyes to focus on the houshi's. Everything seemed so fuzzy and unreal, even though he was well aware that his mind was awake in that of living reality. He licked his chapped lips and cleared his throat, wincing a bit at the dryness of each.

"Yea, I'm awake monk," he replied with a very hoarse voice.

He was vaguely aware of the light brushing of Miroku's sandals against the floor as he slowly sat up. Miroku was quick to press a hand against Inuyasha's back for support and was shocked when the hanyou didn't draw away. Had his body and mind really been put through such harsh endeavors as Kagome had suggested?

A shallow bowl of water was offered to Inuyasha and he took it, guzzling its contents in mere seconds. He didn't care as the water dribbled from his chin and dripped to the floor. He didn't care when Miroku helped him to stand and led him towards the fire for warmth and a cooked meal. In fact, the hanyou felt empty -- he felt as if there were something missing.

"Do you remember anything that happened, Inuyasha?"

Miroku watched as the hanyou nodded weakly and took a deep breath. He marveled at the slowness with which Inuyasha was actually consuming his rice. He could tell there was a hint of desperation in the hanyou's slow actions.

"I...I remember battling Kagura. I was injured...badly...by my own blade," he began before pausing to take another bite of ramen, "Then its kinda fuzzy. I remember riding on Kirara over a lake and the next thing I remember is waking up and Kagome..."

Miroku watched as Inuyasha noticeably flinched at the mentioning of her name. He watched as the man across from him dipped his head low and hid his eyes from view behind a curtain of silver. He knew the inevitable question was going to fly from his mouth any moment. He knew he would want to know...

"Where's Kagome?"

Miroku sighed as he placed his own meal on the floor before he allowed his gaze to meet Inuyasha. He felt his stomach twist at the hanyou's face. It was contorted in fear and confusion, almost as if he were expecting something terrible to be issued from the houshi's mouth.

"Kagome is fine, Inuyasha. She is resting comfortably beneath the branches of the God Tree even as we speak," he stated and watched the relief flood his friend's face. He braced himself for the next part of his story.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is very sick. She needs your help," he spoke softly, afraid of the young man's reaction.

"What do you mean she's sick?"

Miroku shivered at the controlled calm in Inuyasha's voice. He could tell that it was a guise to keep himself from sounding too concerned for the woman he loved, but it was disconcerting none the less. Miroku watched as the hanyou picked up his bowl of food and continued to force himself to take small bites to satiate his ravenous belly.

"Kagome needs a hair of the dog that bit her, Inuyasha," stated Miroku with a bit of pride at his use of the analogy. However, he didn't realize the weight of his words until he heard Inuyasha's bowl clatter to the floor in horror.

"You're telling me I ATTACKED HER?!"

Inuyasha could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end from fear. If he had harmed Kagome, she would never forgive him. She would never love him and Inuyasha would die alone. He put his head in his hands, fighting the sting of the saline tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"No, no! Nothing like that! Its something Kagome says in her time! It means you need to bring back a piece of the demon that injured her to cure her!"

_Smooth, Miroku. Give the poor guy a heart attack._

Miroku watched as Inuyasha's breathing evened out, but he couldn't help but notice the sound of hiccuping as Inuyasha wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. He wondered how deep his feeling really ran for Kagome. Normally, he would've growled or roared in frustration at the whole situation, but instead, Inuyasha was crying. Was his journey really that tiring? Was he really in love with Kagome?

"Inuyasha, are you willing to help Kagome?"

"What do you think, monk?" asked Inuyasha in a feeble attempt to hide his emotions.

He couldn't help but cry with relief knowing that he hadn't hurt Kagome. Normally, he would've just smiled and began barking angrily at his friends to cover up his emotions, but the long journey and his empty stomach were finally taking their toll on his mind and not just his body. He was having a difficult enough time just trying to hide his hunger, nevermind all of the other emotions that were so dangerously close to boiling over.

"I know you'll help her," began Miroku trying to be supportive for his friend, "You've never let her down. You've never let any of us down for that matter."

"You mean like this last time when I couldn't protect her?"

Inuyasha polished off the last of his warm meal before he tossed the bowl to the side of the small fire within Kaede's hut. He rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned his head forward and grabbed either side of his head. He could feel the guilt washing away his relief within every fiber of his being.

_If only I wasn't such a failure. If only I wasn't a half blood good for nothing..._

"Inuyasha?"

Miroku frowned at the pitiful sadness within the hanyou's amber eyes. The fire, the livelihood, that usually rested there seemed to be diminished and almost completely extinct.

"Inuyasha, I know what you're thinking and I want you to know, you're not a lowly half breed. You have more honor than any human or any demon that I've ever met."

Inuyasha nodded, greatful for his friends encouragement. He allowed the words to roll through his head and small snippets of memories played through his mind before he smiled a bit. Miroku was right. He had more honor than Sesshomaru or even the lecherous monk in front of him! Maybe he wasn't so worthless after all.

"How...how long have I been sleeping?"

"Its been about 3 days, Inuyasha," began the monk choosing his words carefully as he spoke, "You were nearly dead when you arrived here."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted Kagome to be safe," he replied as he inched closer to the pot cooking over the fire and scooped some rice into his bowl. He was famished, but he didn't want to overwhelm his stomach too quickly.

A comfortable silence settled over the hut as the two men ate until a soft "ahem" brought Miroku from his deep thoughts.

"So what exactly do I need to do to get this...'hair of the dog' for Kagome?"

Miroku smiled a bit before he spoke, "Glad to have you back, Inuyasha."

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I bet you all want to know what he has to do, right? haha. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!


	11. Heart to Heart

A/N: I still don't own the right to InuYasha...someday...someday...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Shippo sat contently in Kagome's lap as she played with his hair and watched the world around her. She watched as the wild flowers bloomed and swayed gently in the breeze, helping to ease her mind from the dull ache that was beginning to grow in her head and along the wounds inflicted by the rogue demon in the woods. She watched as the grass began to bend with the wild flowers and a faint smile traced her lips at the simple joy for Kagome knew that unless she received an antedote made from a bone of the demon she had slain, it would be one of the last times she'd be able to simply sit and enjoy nature. Unless Kagome received the treatment she needed, she was going to die.

The miko never heard the hanyou approaching. Even after Shippo had tugged on the sleeve of the traditional miko garb that Kaede had given her, Kagome only faintly registered that someone was approaching. She could feel her strength fading and her alertness was tagging along for the ride.

Inuyasha approached with his ears pinned back and his arms swinging at his sides. He allowed his eyes to trail over her frame and he could feel a deep sadness tugging on his heart as he looked on. He watched as she blinked away the mirth and zest for life that was usually so evident in her hazel eyes. Every blink, every droop of her now heavy lids, seemed to pull more and more energy from her life. Inuyasha squirmed ncomfortably, but continued to survey the one that owned his heart.

Her complexion was unusually pale and seemed to reflect the sun like that of smooth water. Subconsciously, Inuyasha ran a hand thourhg his hair as he looked upon her ebony tresses. Every strand seemed to be tangled and lacked the beautiful luster with which it usually glittered. In fact, it seemed to trap the light and hold it close, unwilling to let any of it go, resulting in a deep pool of black which Inuyasha had never seen before.

He visibly shivered as she turned to face him and it only then registered that she was taking on a very grim likeness to Kikyo. Of course, Kaede had stripped her tattered school uniform from her body and replaced it with the traditional priestess garbs which did little to shake the vision of his long lost love. He felt himself stuttering as the miko's hair spread across her shoulders and she gazed solemnly at the young man in her view. It wasn't until she smiled and what little life circulated through her body appeared in her soft features and deep within her eyes that Inuyasha recognized the girl of the future that had taught him to live and to love.

"How...How are you feeling, Kagome?"

He spoke tenderly as he allowed himself to get closer, startling Shippo away from the couple. He watched as the young kitsune dashed towards the back of Kaede's hut to splash in a small stream nearby before he sat next to Kagome, averting his gaze the entire time.

"I'm alright," she began with a fatigue deep set in her voice that Inuyasha had never heard before, "I'm alright thanks to you, you know."

He braved a glance up to her face and felt a faint blush creeping over his cheeks at her words. He allowed the pride to wash over him in a small wave as he realized that he really had saved her life, but he knew that he had much farther to go to rescue her from death. He was about to speak again in an attempt to stir some kind of argument when he saw something brown glinting from a chord around her neck.

"What is that thing?" he asked callously while pointing a clawed finger to her throat.

"This is a piece of claw that Kaede found deep in my hip," she began as she fingered the remains of the tiger demon, "Its...its this thing that's poisoned me."

_So its true then. She really is...dying._

"I should've known it was there. I should've known...I should've been able to..."

His words were lost, however, as Kagome leaned her small frame against his shoulder and closed her eyes. He could feel the warmth of her body burning through his haori and he inched himself closer, willing her to take what strength she needed from him to heal properly.

"You couldn't have found it, Inuyasha. Kaede was only able to see it with her miko powers. That's how the demon works," she explained as she snuggled deeper into his chest, leaning her head back to look up into his glinting amber eyes. She willed herself to show the love that she felt for him in that single gaze and she smiled a bit as he blushed and looked away.

Kagome was caught off guard as she felt something warm and strong wrap around her waist; she was even more flabbergasted when she saw the familiar claws of her hanyou companion. She felt a jolt of anxiety and joy run through her body at his simple caring yet possessive action and she prayed that nothing would interrupt this moment.

"Kagome, I...I..." he began as he looked into her waiting eyes. He could feel the tongue drying with the strained effort to talk to her. He wanted nothing more than to pick her up and whisk her away from her current troubles. He wanted to run, sprinting as fast as he could so he could watch her illness leave her body with the velocity of his pounding feet against the earth. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and keep her against his body. He wanted nothing more than to be with her and her with him.

"Its ok, you don't have to say it."

She snuggled deeper into his side, leaning on her hip and allowing her legs to go to the side in the process. She felt protected in his arms as she lay under the tree. It was almost ironic in a way that he was protecting her under the same tree that he predecessor had pinned him to so many years ago. She felt like she should be protecting him from the aura of the tree that so desperately wanted him back even though she knew it was powerless to do anything more than stand tall with its leaves shaking in the breeze.

"No, Kagome," he stated simply as he pulled his arm tighter around her, "this really needs to be said. I don't...I don't know if I..."

She looked up into his eyes and was shocked when she saw a translucent well of tears beginning to form in his eyes. She felt herself pouting as she watched his emotions bloom on his face and slowly, she reached a tired hand up to caress his cheek. She gasped and her eyes grew wide in shock as he didn't draw away. Kagome was sitting in Inuyasha's embrace, wiping away his tears.

"Inuyasha," she breathed out at a complete loss for words. She had known him to be sentimental and sweet when he wasn't pestering her for ramen or harassing her about her inferior human abilities, but to see him this raw was unnerving and felt somewhat unnatural.

"K-Kagome. I d-don't...know," he swallowed and gently pulled her hand away from his face as he gazed longingly into her eyes, "I don't know if I can...If I can live without you."

A strange warmth filled Kagome's chest and for the first time, she knew what it meant to feel true love. She had known since the day she first sat the hanyou before her that she was falling for him. At first, it was a need to be with him and to teach him to trust, but it had grown too quickly for her to control and the more she tried to suppress her feelings, the more they festered. It wasn't until she realized she was competing for his affection with Kikyo that she understood her true feelings. She loved Inuyasha and he was openly admitting to her that he loved her in return.

"You don't have to, Inuyasha. I'll always be here for you."

There was hesitation as they stared at each other for a few moments. No words were exchanged and nothing vocal needed to be expressed. The seconds crept by as if they were centuries before Kagome recognized the tightness around her waist and the warm air nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Slowly, afraid that the feelings would vanish if she moved too fast, she raised her hands up around Inuyasha's neck and held him close to her as saline fell from her hazel eyes.

"No crying, wench," he growled out, earning a laugh no bigger than a whisper from the miko in his arms. He was glad, though, that the small of salt had lessened greatly with his words.

"Don't leave me, Inuyasha. Please don't leave."

He pulled away from her and searched her eyes for the guidance and strength that he knew he would need to run across the countryside in search of the cave that he had spent the night in two weeks ago to the day. He searched her hazel pools and searched her soul for every moment of happiness, anger, fear and triumph that he had shared with her. After all, it was Kagome that had taught him to feel again. It was only her unconditional support and appreciation that had gotten him to where he was today.

"I can't promise that, Kagome. As much as I want to, I can't make a promise that I can't keep."

His voice was gruff with emotions that he hadn't had overwhelm him since his childhood. With one final glance, Inuyasha dipped his head low and claimed Kagome's lips with all of his want, need, passion and, most of all, love.

Stars danced in Kagome's vision as she felt the warmth of his body leave her. It wasn't until she turned her head, feeling a breeze rush past her shoulder, that she saw his fire rat kimono licking the blades of grass beneath his feet like a wild fire licking along the bottoms of the trees. She collapsed against the tree and let the tears flow freely. She had given her heart to him, but she wasn't entirely sure that he was ready to give his over to her entirely and it was that simply knowledge that was helping to work the poison through her system.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: A bit fluffy, I know...but I don't think its entirely off! So concludes another chapter of Hair of the Dog. I think you know the drill by now, please leave me some feedback. Thanks:0D


	12. Reliving a Nightmare

A/N: I still don't own Inuyasha.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Warm air brushed strands of silver away from his face as he ran, retracing the steps that he had walked only a week or so ago. He watched as the brush blew past in shades of green as well as yellow, tainted by the summer sun. It wouldn't be long until all of the bushes nearby would be stained this color as water became scarce. It seemed to be a habit.

A strong pulse worked through his system as he slowed to catch a whiff of the trail he had traveled earlier. It was faint as the previous rain storm had worked to rinse away any evidence of his passing, but he refused to give up if it meant saving Kagome.

_Kagome._

Her name echoed through his mind and he could feel the familiar tingle of excitement and anxiety as adrenaline was released into his system at just the thought of her name. He wanted nothing more than to free her from the pale shadow that clung to her skin like a bird clings to its nest. The sight of her eyes losing their vigor and desire to live life fully made his chest ache. He needed to save her and he needed to do it soon.

He watched as the tall stature of the surrounding trees began to diminish and a small clearing came into view. His head began swimming with the stench of blood and decaying flesh and he found the sleeve of his haori covering his nose in an attempt to quell the nausea threatening to over take his stomach. With a few moments of hazy contemplation, he realized that he must be very close to the same cave that had caused all of this grief in the first place.

He walked forward, refusing to submit to the acid burning its way up his throat at the scent of the metallic liquid soaked into the ground beneath his feet. He surveyed the area and finally realized for the first time how fierce the battle had truly been. Claw marks covered every surrounding tree. He allowed his eyes to linger on the sap that was dripping from each orifice imagining the sap to be the blood that had spilled from Kagome's body as she began to struggle.

His mind began to whirl as the battle raged in his head between human and demon. He could see Kagome's fragile frame pitted against the bulk of something large outlined in background. Eyes of red glittered, full of malice and lust for blood and flesh. He visibly shuddered as the daydream continued on. He felt his mouth go dry at the images flashing before his eyes, yet something strangely familiar dragged him forward and into the mouth of the cave.

_What the hell happened while I was human?_

His amber eyes fought back the sight of the dried blood spilled upon the dirt floor of the cave. He could see claw marks, undoubtedly Kirara's, that tore into the soft earth. With his senses trained from his long exposure to hunting, the hanyou knew that it was the mark of a beast that was trying to find the traction to pounce on its prey. He gulped as he tore his eyes away from the gouges and felt numbness slowly enterring his limbs as he glanced the large form against the farthest wall.

The muscles of his stomach rippled and tightened, threatening to spill the contents of his gut upon the floor, but her refused to tear his gaze away from the large object across from him. He could feel his mind screaming to just run away and keep away from the impending danger surrounding it, but something in the back of his mind also realized that it was an empty threat. There was nothing there that would physically harm him.

Inuyasha blinked when he realized that he was mere inches away from the massive black figure that he had seen from the mouth of the cave. He hadn't even realized that his legs were carrying him towards its foreboding presence until he stood where he was now. He stared it down, looking deep into the sockets of its skull that had once contained its eyes and shuddered. The stench of death and decay was dripping from its now cracking bones and he wasn't sure he could keep his stomach strong for much longer.

He reached out to the fragile white of the bones, watching as his hands trembled. He had never felt this unnerved before in the presence of demon remains; then again, he had never known a human to be strong enough to bring it down themselves.

A noticeable flinch rushed through his hand and a gasp echoed through the cave as his hand came into contact with the bone remains of the tiger demon that had poisoned the woman he loved. He could feel something wrapping tighter around his mind and the more he tried to struggle, the tighter its hold seemed to become.

Visions of rain and lightning assaulted his vision and before he knew what was happening, the showdown between Kagome and this beast that called itself a demon was reliving itself before his very eyes. He felt his skin crawling as the demon spoke and its eyes flashed dangerously with a glint of lightning that threatened to strike down anything in its way. His breath caught in his throat, however, as this very demon leaped high into the air with a menacing look in its eyes. It was one the young man was all to familiar with. It was the look of...

...Victory.

"KAGOME!"

His voice rang through the cave as he felt the red hot sting of claws upon his back, marking his back very much like Kagome's had been the day she had given all but her life to protect those that she held close to her. He felt himself staggering, but he never once removed his hand from the skeletal remains that stood before his currently blind eyes.

Rivulets of smoke twisted before his vision as the battle scene before him changed. He noted at once the pain in his back becoming unbearable as he stood facing the tiger demon that was poised above a life size rag doll of a human. A chill settled in his soul as he realized that the useless human laying on the ground was none other than himself. His hopes were only dwindled as he came to the realization that he was witnessing a terrible event through the eyes of the one that had lived through it with the most agony.

Rose light enveloped his vision, quickly searing his chest and he cried out in anguish before it was released from his system and its brilliance took away any words that he struggled to find to describe it. He watched as the light hurled its way into the beast whose bone's he still held within his grasp. He fell to the floor, gasping for air like a fish on land, as a sickening crack was heard and a single fang from the beast fell loose to the floor.

_Kagome. I really let you down. How can I make this up to you?_

A flicker of white light glinted off of the broken tooth at his feet as the hanyou struggled to heave his body weight towards it to hold it firmly within his grasp. He could feel his strength rapidly leaving his body before he finally realized there was warm liquid oozing beneath his haori.

_Blood. My blood. I'm bleeding. But it was only a vision..._

The soft drops much deeper inside the cave became silent as Inuyasha's hand came to rest on the fang that belonged to the demon that had caused his woman so much grief. He clenched it tightly in his palm as he forced himself to his knees at once noticing the difficulty he was having forcing his vision to focus. The loud, lyrical songs from birds that were calling to him once before were now nothing more than whispers and his keen nose barely registered the blood that had threatened to suffocate him upon first entering the cave.

_But it was only a vision. Kagome..._

A soft cloud of dust rose from the ground as Inuyasha collapsed to the cold dirt floor of the cave that had once saved his life. A small pool of blood began to seep from the fabric of his untorn haori and vivid nightmares beckoned him into the depths of unconsciousness.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting everyone! School's officially kicking my butt, but you all don't really care. You just want the story! I'll do my best! Anyways, please let me know what you think. Thanks in advance:0D


	13. Unexplainable

A/N: Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially in this past chapter! I hope you continue to enjoy this:0D

Oh yeah, I still don't own Inuyasha.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dust scattered about the cave with each heaving breath that was hurled from his lungs. His back ached with the sensation of torn flesh and every breath, every pulse of life, burned and threatened to add fuel to the fire. He strained as his hands slid beneath his chest and he pushed as he willed his body to leave the damp earth beneath him. He groaned as he slowly found himself gaining space. He smiled a bit until his stomach betrayed him and the echo of dry heaves ricocheted around the cave long after the convulsions had ceased.

He forced himself to his feet, his breathing still ragged, as the ache of his heaves wracked through his stomach. He scanned the earth beneath his feet for the single fang that had freed itself earlier. He knew it was the key. It was the only thing that stood between Kagome's life and her pitiful demise.

He let his eyes skim the floor, vaguely aware that the cave seemed darker than it had before. He was only vaguely aware that everything around him seemed to be somewhat fuzzy compared to his normal standards. He dismissed it as a side effect from the amount of blood that he must have lost as he lay unconscious on the cold dirt floor. It couldn't possibly be anything more serious than that.

_Kagome._

His breath hitched with the thought of her alone near Kaede's hut and he could feel his heart beginning to break.

_What was it she wanted from me before I left?_

He closed his eyes and allowed the scene to play before him. He blushed at their proximity and could feel the heat rising from his cheeks as she peered up at him with the one emotion that scared him the most in the world. He could almost feel her frail body within his arms as her voice lilted into his ears.

_"Don't leave me, Inuyasha."_

His eyes snapped open and he felt his body run cold with fear. Kagome had asked him not to leave and the one thing he did for her when she needed him most was run away.

_I-I left her. I let her go...and I didn't mean it!_

"Kagome. What have I done?"

He curled his hands in anger and squeezed his grip tightly into the warm flesh of his palm. Inuyasha immediately winced, but it was not from the biting pain that should have signaled small cuts from his claws. Instead, it was a deep bitter pain that was pressed deep into his palm as if a boiling ember had been left there.

_That's weird. Shouldn't my claws be hurting me?_

He took in a shallow breath and held it there and he dared to look down at his palm.

Crimson blood pooled around the entrance point of what had been the fang that flew from the demon still pinned to the wall before him. He couldn't help but feel drawn to the lines that were made by the small rivulets that ran freely down his forearm as he tilted his hand to get a better look at the injury. With one final glance, he sighed and knew it would need to come out.

A grunt escaped his lips as his soft fingers began to pull at the pearly canine jutting from his hand. His efforts were rewarded, though, as it slid from the torn fliesh with relative ease and it was only then that he realized something was wrong.

_My...my hands..._

He carefully placed the fang into a fold of fabric within the security of his haori and began to study his hands. Everything seemed in place. Everything seemed right, yet something was very much wrong with the entire picture.

_Where are my claws?_

He ran out of the cave, noticing for one of the first times that everything around him seemed so much less lively. The air felt less biting and less alive. He noticed that his eyes actually stung as the breeze created from his speed came at him in waves. He also noticed that his muscles screamed with the strain of his excercise.

_NO! This...This is impossible!_

Twigs snapped beneath his feet as he surged forward through the underbrush, back tracking along the path that he had chosen to arrive at his current destination in the first place. It wasn't long until he was greeted with the familiar gurgling of a flowing stream and he felt his heart strings tugging with the memories of what had led to this place to begin with.

_She was so feverish then...and so weak._

He tripped, skidding along the wet bank as he finally stopped and fell to his knees along the river's edge.

"Please. Please, please, please," he begged with an audience that wasn't tangibly there.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head over the running water. He needed to see his reflection. He needed to know the truth and the weight of the situation.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and could only watch as an expression of terror and exasperation crossed his features. He watched as his eyes widened and he reached up a bloodied hand to the top of his head only to come up empty.

"How?! How am I _human_?!"

He splashed away the image of the water in sheer frustration and confusion before he picked himself up off the ground and his body stiffened with anger. He felt his resolve weakening quickly, however, as one clear thought overwhelmed him.

_Get to Kagome. GET TO HER NOW, YOU FOOL!_

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: And another chapter is done! I know these chapters have been flying at you slowly and I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can! As always, please let me know your thoughts on this. Thanks:0D


	14. Bumps in the Road

A/N: I know I've been slacking off on my updating duties and I'm truly sorry. I just finished an intense semester and had to prepare for my sophomore barrier (which determined the rest of my musical career), but thankfully, that's all over now. I hope you enjoy this! Sorry to keep you all waiting...

...and I still don't own Inuyasha...

o0o0o0o0o0o

Every muscle in his body was taught with overuse as he ran along the well worn trail. The pads of his feet ached with each pounding step as he drew closer and closer to his goal, yet he refused to let it slow his travel. However, everything dulled in comparison to the thrum of his side that pulsed with each rapid beat of his heart.

It had happened miles back as the now human hanyou stopped for the first time to catch his breath and force a few wild berries into his digestive system. Voices loomed around the corner of a rather distinct tree off in the distance and Inuyasha pulled himself backwards, never standing, into the shade of the undergrowth in a feeble attempt to blend in. Had it been any other day, he would have leapt into the tree with little to no effort and merely watched the passersby with a curious eye. Thinking quickly, he relaxed against a tree praying to seem more like a careless traveler than an anxious half demon just waiting for his demise.

He noticeably flinched as the earlier event relived itself in his mind.

_"Hey! You there!" cried the first wanderer upon seeing a figure crouching in the shadows, "Who goes there?"_

_Yawning to ensure his guise of slumber, Inuyasha stretched and scratched his head as he peered out from one eye._

_"And what's it to you, old man?" he questioned with his trademark smirk. _

_His weakness was far from his mind as he observed the group of three men before him and sized them up. None of them seemed particularly daunting, least of all the one that had called out to him._

_A hearty laughter erupted from the new arrivals. It was chilling to hear and the hanyou knew he had just made a grave mistake._

_"You're not from around these parts, are you boy?" queried a man of small stature with a strong build. He wore a mud stained kimono in shades of green, making it clear to Inuyasha that he was accustomed to hunting and taking shelter in the leafy forest._

_Inuyasha made to speak when the burliest man, the last of the three to speak, held up his hand and a reverent silence fell over the group. Inuyasha noticed at once that this man held the greatest amount of respect from his two tag-along companions. It was also hard to miss the scar that was etched into the man's cheek and led straight to the patch covering what must have been a wounded eye. _

_Inuyasha gulped at the tension that had befallen him and made to rise from his sitting position. He knew he needed to be ready to run if the time came. There was no way he was safe with these men--these thieves._

_A heavy voice interrupted the hanyou's thoughts as it drifted to his ears._

_"Don't move, boy," began the leader, "I think you might find it in your best interest to remain where you are..."_

_Inuyasha glanced warily from side to side never forgetting that Tetsusaiga was resting at his hip. However, any plan to grab said blade was quickly lost from his mind as a sharp ringing sounded from behind him and a familiar cold was pressed to his throat. He could only watch as the men on either side of this madman grinned. The leader's face remained amazingly stoic, rivaling that of Sesshomaru._

Inuyasha stumbled for a moment and brought his hand to the ground to regain his balance. His head turned in a fleeting glance behind him as adrenaline ran through his veins and only added to the fuel of his already whirling mind. Paranoia was beginning to set in without his demon instincts driving him. He gasped with a wince as his body turned to see behind him and he collapsed to his knees, hugging his side tight as if to protect himself from the pain. He growled deep in his chest as his memory continued on and he remained where he was struggling to catch his breath.

_"Listen, I don't want any trouble," began Inuyasha as he pleaded for his freedom._

_"You asked for trouble when you paused on our path, boy," responded the leader tersely._

_There was a nod of his head and the cool touch of metal around the young man's throat was removed in a flash. The hanyou watched as the other's backed away with smiles on their lips. He knew he was in way over his head._

_Inuyasha stood trembling as the man watched on with sick amusement, but made no move towards him._

_"Get out of here and never come back, got it?"_

_Inuyasha nodded and skirted around the man never breaking eye contact. If there was one thing he had learned while growing up around dangerous men of this sort, it was that one false move--one slip of the eye--could spell more trouble than starting a fight with a full blooded demon. Men fought with vicious intent; demons fought with honor._

_Inuyasha was well out of arm's reach when he removed his gaze from the man. That had been his costly mistake._

_"And boy?"_

_The man's eye flashed full of hatred for a moment and the men of the group began whispering to each other with a hint of amusement in their voices. There was a rattle, heavy and metallic as Inuyasha began to turn his head to look at his aggressor once more; his movement was halted, however, with an unbearable pain lodging itself in his right side._

_There was a heavy thud as Inuyasha fell to his knees, grasping his side and laboring to regain the wind that had been knocked out of him in the sneak attack. His watering eyes watched as a dusty trail lead back to the man as his heavy ball and chain weapon returned to its owner._

_"Consider that a...parting gift, if you will. Now leave before I decide to make more _drastic _decisions."_

"Parting gift my ass," griped the hanyou as he rose to his feet.

He was off to a slow run as he watched the sun beginning to set on another long day of travel and he knew his human body would need to rest if he were to make it to Kaede's hut by tomorrow evening. He wanted to continue, but the pain in his ribs told him he needed to rest.

"I still don't know why I'm human. The new moon is supposed to be tonight," he spouted off to no one in particular.

"Indeed it is, little brother," came a voice from behind.

Inuyasha turned, once again jarring his obviously broken rib, and dropped to his knees as he made eye contact with none other than Sesshomaru.

_Of all the luck..._

"What do you want this time?" Inuyasha whined out, barely masking his pain.

The elder demon stepped forward glancing at the weak form of his half brother before him. Without a moment's hesitation, his eyes were on the sky checking for any hint of the moon. The cresent of white glittered in his amber orbs and a note of confusion was shining on his features as he settled his glance upon his half brother once more.

"Human? And before your true time of weakness no less," taunted the full demon before he roughly grasped Inuyasha by his throat and hoisted him into the air. The half demon struggled to keep a grip on his brother's clawed fingers as he cut off his air supply. This was the last thing he needed today, especially with the run in he had already had earlier.

_If I were up to my usual standards, I swear to God, Sesshomaru wouldn't stand a chance right now_...

"Tell me, Inuyasha," he spat as his hand impulsively tightened around his brother's throat with a gag, "have you been meddling in the affairs of spiritual demons?"

The world around him was blurring a bit as the demon's words fell upon his ears. He could feel his eyes wanting to lazily shut with the lack of oxygen that he was experiencing. However, he refused to appear any weaker than he was already in front of the man currently holding his life very literally in his hands. He was vaguely aware that Sesshomaru was carrying him by the throat to some unknown area, no doubt to finish him off quickly. Instead of dwelling on his brother's intentions, Inuyasha tried to comprehend the words that were dancing in his ears.

_Spiritual...demon? _

A chuckle of contempt escaped Sesshomaru's lips as he continued to carry Inuyasha to the edge of a nearby cliff.

_A fitting end, little brother, don't you think?_

"A spirit demon. Immortal demons attracted to spiritual power? Feeds off of youkai abilities?" he taunted before the one question he knew would emotionally damage his brother the most left his mouth, "Did I mention that they slowly sap the strength of humans causing their deaths?"

He watched in grotesque amusement as Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he made every effort with his fleeting strength to free himself from the demon's grasp.

_Kagome!_

"Yes, you human excuse for a demon. You're woman is in mortal danger, but once she's out of the way, I can hunt for the jewel shards myself."

"You...bast...ard..." choked out the small young man in his arms.

"Die, Inuyasha."

With that, Sesshomaru flung Inuyasha into the deep ravine only listening to the echo of his scream as he plummeted into the rock bed below.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: GASP A cliffy?! I know, I know. I come back and write only to leave you all in suspense. Well, please let me know what you think. Thanks!

:0D


	15. Realizations at Last

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I know it was kinda harsh to end on a cliff hanger (literally), but I think that only makes you all want to read this more, yes?

As always, I don't own Inuyasha...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A grimace of displeasure rolled across Sesshomaru's usually stoic face as the echo of his half brother's cries rang in his ears seconds after they had stopped. Although he wanted to move, to jump down after his brother and save him, his feet were frozen to the spot as his conscience caught up with him.

_I have just hurled my little brother to his doom._

He shook his head and watched as his silver tresses reflected the moon's beams with a sheen like that of a pearl. A soft breeze began to blow, yet Sesshomaru made no motion to show that the cool zephyr had caressed his face even as his hair and kimono danced along in its current. With a heavy hand, the inu youkai reached his right arm to rest upon the fur covering his right shoulder and allowed a sigh to escape his lips.

_Little brother, this was the only way. The price is great for this moral girl.  
_

A distant look enterred the demon's eyes as a rather awkward scene unfolded from within his memory bank. Familiar voices, vaguely familiar territories and the wreak of human scents drifted into his mind as he continued to stand into the misty void in which he had hurled Inuyasha.

_"What means ye, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked the elderly miko of the village, "Ye means to tell me that a demon may inherit spiritual abilities without being purified?"_

_The new Lord of the Western Lands made no motion, but continued to speak with the miko as his back remained to her. His voice was clear with unending patience even as it now was wearing thin._

_"No, dear Kaede. This demon is a demon that both desires and fears great spiritual powers," he explained once again as he turned his head to the side to observe the woman he had startled as she began her morning rituals. He watched as her face remained drawn in concentration as he spoke, although her eyes were closed. He refused to let the awkwardness of the situation get the best of him as he continued to speak._

_"They feed upon untainted spiritual power to return from a false death. They feed upon the powers that the girl possesses."_

_At this, Kaede's eyes snapped open in understanding and she spoke with urgency, "Ye mean Kagome. The beast is feasting on young Kagome's pure energy even as we speak!"_

_Kaede raised her eyes, full of a terrified realization, to meet the scrutinizing gaze of the demon before her. Her mind spun with the new found urgency of saving Kagome from her doom. However, she did not miss the rage that danced in his eyes at the term used to describe the evil demon that had afflicted their ally._

_"Calm ye, please, Lord Sesshomaru. I did not mean to offend."_

_"Then I suggest you watch your words, old woman. It would be best not to patronize me."_

_Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the line of trees in the distance and carelessly assessed the scents of small woodlands creatures that flitted in the tree tops. He could hear the frenzied quarrel between two famished squirrels even as the priestess began her line of questions once again._

_"Is there no way her life can be spared, then, Sesshomaru?"_

_He turned with a flourish of fabric and a soft clang of the Tenseiga shifting within its sheath. His footsteps were deliberate, albeit slow, as he approached Kaede to talk in a much softer tone and at a much lower volume. There were few that new the way to destroy a spiritual demon and there were few that would also be crazy enough to complete the task._

_"You must return to the remains of this demon. Go back and lay a hand on the still living bones even as they rest motionless in their place," he answered as the wind rippled the leaves of a nearby bush causing a nervous energy to fill his body, but he continued, "You must then take a fang from the beast and spill your blood to offer as an alternative to the energy it is already absorbing. Only then can the girl be spared."_

_Kaede nervously watched the youkai's actions before her as she comprehended the requirements to spare Kagome's life. _

_"Does that then mean that the one who attempts to save her life will lose theirs in her place? Ye be telling me that there is no sure way to end this demon's reign of terror?"_

_A daunting chuckle left his lips as he began to walk away, but still he responded._

_"Ordinarily, yes. Unless the one who makes the sacrifice is unaware that they will be giving up their life," he paused his steps as he smiled faintly and turned to Kaede, "This individual will also suffer greatly both emotionally and physically. No ordinary human can withstand this trial."_

_Kaede's face lightened a bit in understanding at the implications of the demon lord's suggestion._

_"May I be right in assuming that a half demon would fair better under this trial?"_

_Another faint glimmer of a smile leaked from the demon's features as he nodded to the priestess and again began to walk._

_"Yes, a half demon is best for this type of challenge. And one that is motivated by untainted thoughts of love will defeat this monstrous demon and prevent it from attacking anyone ever again."_

"Don't fail her, Inuyasha."

And with those words freed from his mouth, Sesshomaru turned away from the embankment and walked his road of solitude once more.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Drops of water splashed into a small pool of water sending echoes ricocheting up the walls into the mists swirling above the young man's head. Dark spots danced in and out of his vision, threatening to overcome all of his dulled senses. Off in the distance, a wild flower dropped its dew heavy face to view itself in the small pond like a looking glass. Inuyasha forced himself to see only one flower instead of the two that it more frequently became.

_What the hell just happened?_

His hair was damp and he was certain that it wasn't only from the damp earth that cradled his now battered body. He forced his head forward and found himself, after a bit of foggy thinking, to be flat on his back on top of a rather smooth pile of rocks. With much effort, Inuyasha forced himself into a sitting position; he panted as his broken rib stole his breath, but he soon realized that that was now the least of his worries.

A trembling hand moved slowly, tentatively even, to the back of his head where a warm, dull ache was now residing. His worst fears were realized as he forced his eyes to focus on the palm of his hand that was stained with his scarlet blood.

_Well isn't that just great..._

"At least now I know why I can't see straight," he began in an attempt to keep himself company.

He surveyed his surroundings, twisting his head slowly from one thing to the next to prevent the wave of nausea that was following his movements from taking control. No matter where he looked, he could only make out more fog and occasionally a few small flowers twisted among the rocks surrounding him. It was obvious to him that he was sitting in the basin of an overused rock quarry.

"I can't be that far from the village if I'm where I think I am," he offered himself. AFterall, it was his hope and his determination to help Kagome that had been pushing him to move on.

_Kagome. Hold on, Kagome. I'm almost home.  
_  
A new sense of urgency and strength surged within Inuyasha at the thought of his miko. He could feel the ache in his chest, head and...was that his leg burning now too?...beginning to dim with just the image of her angelic face. He could feel a new found resolve bubbling his way through his muscles, urging him to continue, with the thought of her whole hearted smile.

The hanyou pushed himself to his hands and knees, ignoring everything but the image of his Kagome that was beckoning him home. He ignored the warm liquid dripping through his now tangled tresses. He pushed away the short, sharp breaths that got caught under his ribcage and tried to rack his body with pain. He looked up, focusing on the path that he knew led to the riverbed and the dirt path just beyond that led to Kaede's village. She was there. He could see her coaxing him--willing him--to get up and come to her.

He reached out a hand in her direction, "Kagome."

He began to stand as her image began to fade before his eyes.

_It...She's not real? Kagome..._

"Kagome! Wait!"

He took a shaky step forward towards the now ghost like image of his one true...

He caught himself. He caught the word that floated on the tip of his tongue, but refused to tumble from his lips before he realized the full weight of it himself. He could feel the curl sneaking its way upon his features, settling in his eyes and on his lips, as he thought about what he was about to say.

_I-I love..._

"I love her."

He took a step forward as his angel, his mind's creation, disappeared into the swirling mists of the basin and he cried out in pain. Suddenly, he watched as the ground began rushing up to meet him and with a deafening THWACK, his side met the earth once more. In that instant, all of his pain and anguish returned and he could feel the hot sting of tears beginning to form in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I need...to get to you...Kagome."

He curled up, balling his fists in front of his eyes and allowed his pain to consume him. Gray and brown stones began to swirl violently together with the mist as he felt nausea and fatigue trying to consume him. He struggled to keep his emotions under check when the last voice he had expected, or even wanted to hear for that matter, cut through the molasses like fog clouding his mind.

"Is that you, mutt face?"

_Oh hell... Kouga?  
_

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: TahDah!! I hope this is starting to make more sense. Obviously, I know where its going. lol.

Anyways, thanks again for reading and...well, you know the drill!

:0D


	16. Wolf and Dog

A/N: Another late update and I'm sure I've been keeping a lot of you in suspense. Well, I'm sorry about that, but I was having a hard time writing this chapter in a way that was believable. ...But without further delays, I hope you enjoy this!

As usual, I don't own Inuyasha. He is, of course, Rumiko Takahashi's creation...but this plot _is _mine!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha stirred, willing strength into his bones, as he forced himself up and away from the dirt and stone beneath him. He could feel his muscles trembling with the effort to lift his own weight and his rib sent a burning pain deep into his side. Finally settling into an awkward slouch, the hanyou raised his eyes to meet the gaze of the wolf demon stepping through the mist.

"What the hell do you want, Kouga?" hissed the hanyou in what he hoped was an intimidating growl. Much to Inuyasha's dismay, the outline of the wolf demon--constantly blurring in and out of focus--only appeared to approach at a much more rapid rate.

Pebbles scattered under the proud youkai's feet as he continued forward, sending skittering noises of their movement echoing up the walls of the deep ravine. It had not gone unnoticed by Kouga's superior olfactory senses that there was an undeniable stench of blood scattered about this place. However, its origin was difficult to discern in this place where the wind seemed unsettled; just as soon as it would whisk any scent in his direction, it would pull it away into the shadows.

As the distance between the duo closed, it was only then that Kouga detected something was amiss with Inuyasha's physical appearance. Sure, there were a few more tatters and holes in the fire-rat robes that adorned his body, but it was the shocking contrast of his tresses that disturbed the youkai. Instead of the icy white against red that he had grown accustomed to witnessing, there was ebony against scarlet. Kouga strained and inched himself forward as he peered at the hanyou before him; shortly there after, two cerulean orbs glanced into the night sky. There was a soft glow protruding through the haze surrounding him and he knew it was the moon.

_How can he be human without the new moon?_

Kouga was a mere foot before his greatest competitor for "his woman" before he realized that something was severely wrong with his comrade. The stench that had skirted away from him with the passing wind currents assaulted his nose with such ferocity that it took all of the demon's control to keep from making a face. There was a distinct smell of infection, sweat and the strongest yet was that of blood--_human_ blood.

"Oi! Dog face, you wreak! What the hell have you been rolling around in?!" barked Kouga as he crossed his arms and let a cocky smile grace his lips, just barely exposing one of his fangs.

His smile quickly faded, however, as Inuyasha remained on the ground and allowed his head to droop forward causing his bangs to cover his eyes. He couldn't be sure, but there was the slightest hint of salt in the air as if someone had recently shed tears.

Inuyasha sat on the ground and fought with his pride in an effort to ignore the throbs of pain wracking his body. His only wish was for Kouga to leave him be and let him wallow in his pain and misery. He prayed that the youkai would just turn his back and let him suffer and die if it meant that it could alleviate the emotional the physical pain that coursed through him...

_No. I can't. Kagome. I need to save, Kagome._

He never felt the salty wet tears dribbling down his cheeks with his frustrated thoughts adding to his pain and confusion. Even if he had, there would have been little he could have done to conceal them from Kouga anyhow.

"Inu...yasha," Kouga began wrinkling his nose as the name rolled of his tongue, "are...are you crying?"

The hanyou stiffened at his words and immediately snapped his gaze to the azure eyes boring holes into his shoulder. He felt a wave of dizziness rush through his head with his sudden actions, but any physical sign of that was lost as soon as he opened his mouth.

"I am not, you...enh...pathetic excuse...f-for a wolf," he barked weakly.

As if to emphasize that everything was fine, Inuyasha forced himself to his feet. It was a slow process that took several minutes as he staggered and limped lamely to gain his footing and stand. Reacting quickly to the sharp pain lancing through his leg, Inuyasha removed the Tetsusaiga from the ties of his kimono and leaned against it as a makeshift crutch; it was only then that he kept a steady gaze with Kouga.

_He better leave soon. I don't know how long I can fake this..._

"You can drop the act," began an agitated wolf inching ever closer, "I can tell you're pretty roughed up, alright?"

"Keh. You can't prove nothing, you dolt," retorted the inu-youkai as he turned his attention away from Kouga.

"Listen, mutt face. I was going to offer my assistance, but if you're gonna play it..."

_Idiot!_

Kouga watched as Inuyasha took a few steps forward, still leaning heavily upon his Tetsusaiga, heading towards what would eventually become the path leading into his village. Of course, Kouga could see immediately that his leg must have broken sometime during his travels as it wobbled with each and every step that he tried to take on it. In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha had lost his footing and tried to steady himself upon the same leg that Kouga knew could do little more than a fish could out of water for all that mattered. Cursing under his breath, he leapt forward and forcefully grabbed the hanyou's arm, successfully pulling him upright and steadying him before he fell.

"Ge-get away...from me," Inuyasha grunted as he attempted to pull his arm out of Kouga's grasp, "I need...need to get...to K-Kago-Kagome."

The wolf youkai watched as any determination that Inuyasha had harnessed to cement his feelings into place slowly began to melt away. Pain, defeat, exhaustion--everything that the inu-hanyou had worked so had to guard against registered upon his face one display after the other in an agonizingly pitiful show that of which Kouga wanted no part.

"Kagome...Just...help Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled at long last, once again burying his gaze beneath the shadow of his bangs.

"Kagome?! What about my woman?" Kouga inquired hurriedly while shaking his hanyou friend fiercely.

"Not yours. Mine," retorted Inuyasha in nothing more than a whisper, but there was a definite smile starting to curl upon his lips.

Sighing in defeat--and refusing to argue with a hanyou while he was at his lowest--Kouga scooped up Inuyasha into his arms and grumbled with distaste. He watched as the hanyou squirmed in protest before a low growl meant to intimidate and threaten passed out and through the youkai's lips and Inuyasha ended his struggle.

"I don't like this any more than you do, but if my...ugh..._our_ Kagome is in danger, we need to get there as quickly as possible," began Kouga starting to walk, "and your sorry butt isn't gonna hold me back!"

It was only a whisper left floating in the confused winds deep in the basin as a tornado of dust kicked up and Kouga disappeared into the fog, taking Inuyasha with him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: TahDah! A long wait, but I really hope it was worth it at least. Please let me know what you think!! Thanks!

:0D


	17. Embers in the Dust

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews! I really do appreciate it!

Anyways, Inuyasha is STILL Rumiko Takahashi's creation...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red and pink hues began to overrun the sky, heralding the eminent rising of the morning sun, as golden light caressed the side of Kaede's hut and the figure dressed in red and white garments as well. It had been days--days since she could remember smiling at the laughter of her adopted kitsune son. It had been days since she had enjoyed the warmth of the hot springs and the conversation Sango had offered to her as well. It had been days since she remembered feeling mirth at miroku's perverted antics that always ended with a stain of red upon his cheek from Sango's hand. It had been days since she could remember feeling anything other than anxiety or overbearing worry.

Kagome nervously fingered the hemline of her haori as she allowed her thoughts to drift aimlessly. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back until it rested comfortably against the sturdy wood that comprised the elder priestesses home. She began to see images of her friends floating before her lidded eyes and she could feel the slight curl of a smile playing upon her lips. She could hear the laughter of Shippo, Miroku and Sango as they frolicked together out in the tall grass at night to catch fireflies floating just out of reach.

She sighed and opened her eyes to watch as the sun began to creep steadily higher into the sky with her one and only hanyou grasping tightly to her thoughts.

_How long has it been now, Inuyasha? A week?_

Kagome raised a hand in front of her face, surveying it carefully while helping to block some of the rays that were stinging her eyes with their brilliance. Cool shadows danced upon her stoic features as she watched her flesh and she could only picture her hand interlaced with the hanyo who was somewhere out in the wilderness trying to save her soul. How she longed to see his smooth skin and feel his claws as they gently raked against her hand and waist as he held her.

Kagome sighed as she envisioned his golden eyes shining into her gaze as they had that day under the Goshinboku. She had seen his love and compassion radiating from within his being, but he hadn't been able to say it aloud. She knew that was the only way that either of them would be able to defeat this demon. Of course, the young miko hadn't admitted to eavesdropping on a very serious conversation between Kaede and Lord Sesshomaru, no matter how often the elder priestess had bothered to pester her; however, she was almost certain that the Lord of the Western Lands was aware that she had listened and understood.

_Its weird, but the morning after he left, I felt better. I'm still weak, but nothing more is being drained from me._

"Did you spill your blood to save me, Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome as she slowly dropped her gaze to the surrounding grass as her hand began to idly play with her hem once again.

The words that Sesshomaru had muttered earlier rested heavily in her memory. She remembered, in great detail, the way the proud inu-youkai had frozen as she shuddered in response to his words, causing her to shake the bushes nearby. She shivered even now as the sunlight warmed her skin with the image of Sesshomaru's gaze piercing through her as she was discovered. He had only smiled a bit at her presence and continued to divulge his knowledge. It was almost has if he had intended for her to witness the exchange and understand the risk Inuyasha faced.

_Inuyasha..._

Never had a day passed that she hadn't thought about him. She missed his silver hair and warm amber eyes. She missed the way he would stumble over his words with his clumsy efforts to cheer her when she grew sad. She even longed for his constant nagging and abrasive comments that he would often fling haphazardly in her direction to gain his own selfish desires. She missed his childish tantrums that inevitably ended with his face planted firmly in the ground from one of her sit commands.

_But he ran away from me. He left me when I asked him not to..._

"Does that mean you don't really love me then?" she asked as she felt the familiar sting of salty tears bubbling behind her eyes. The more she thought about the great risk he was taking to save her, the more she worried about his true affections. If he truly cared for her--if he truly loved her--then they would both be spared from this tyrannical beast and live to be with each other. However, if his affections were false...

_He'll lose his life instead of mine. But you wouldn't have left if you didn't love me. You wouldn't have tried to save me if you didn't love me.  
_

A few salty tears ran from the corners of her eyes without her approval. She swatted at them, irritated, and tried not to think about the sacrifice Inuyasha was making to protect her this time. She would never forgive herself if he didn't survive this time. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she couldn't live without him in her life.

Kagome was jostled from her thoughts as a cool breeze suddenly whisked its way towards her mentor's hut. She squinted against the sun and watched as off in the distance a trail of dust and dirt seemed to be approaching rapidly.

_If I didn't know any better, I would say that was Kouga._

A firm grip on Kagome's shoulder caused her to jump slightly and she looked up into the face of the taijya that she had known to trust as a sister. Kagome watched as her friends eyes remained trained on the whirlwind of dirt that as it sped towards the village. It was only a few moments later that the young miko gasped as her heart missed a beat and suddenly the presence of two jewel shards was hurtling closer.

The pressure lifted from her shoulder as Sango's voice rang out, "Its Kouga. Kagome maybe you should duck inside for a while."

Sango only watched as her best friend shook her head "no" and struggled to her feet. If there was one thing that the taijya had come to learn about Kagome, it was the arguing with her was about as effective as arguing with Inuyasha. Neither would give in without good reason. The demon slayer only sighed and walked towards Kagome to lend her some support which was graciously accepted.

Kagome huffed in impatience as Kouga slowed to a trot near Inuyasha's favorite tree as he approached. She watched as a toothy grin errupted on the youkai's lips with the recognition of her fragile frame in the morning sun. She watched the way his hair streamed away from his body in a perfect ribbon of tresses until something red caught her attention within his grasp. She struggled to see exactly what it was and squinted her eyes to focus as Kouga ran steadily closer.

Kagome went rigid with realization of what it could possibly be. The red robes. The black hair. The porcelain skin and the heavenly face.

"Inu...Inuyasha."

It was the last word she muttered before she slumped against Sango in a dead faint.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: One more down, an undetermined amount to go! muahahah!

Seriously though, I know a few of you were asking about Kagome's well being and I hope that this answers your questions! As usual, I really appreciate and look forward to your feedback!

:0D


	18. Hungry Like the Wolf

A/N: I apologize for the amount of time this has taken to post as well as the short chapter LAST update...but that's only because this chapter is so long! By the way, I get the feeling no one ever reads these silly things I put up here, so the first person to review with the word potato in it gets a cookie...or at least an honorable mention in the next chapter. haha

Yes, Ms. Rumiko Takahashi still owns the rights to Inuyasha and yes, I am still jealous.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The proud wolf youkai continued forward with his heavy parsel--the burden of the now human inu-hanyou--with a toothy grin glued to his features. How could he not smile when the sight of the fragile form of his woman was before him. Of course, he had noted that the warmth of her flesh had seemed to dissipate in her paling complexion and her hair had seemed to dull until the light that streamed to it seemed swallowed in its strands, but he could not help but feel pride and ecstasy in her presence. OF course, his illuminated visage quickly fell into oblivion as Kagome slumped against the taijya next to her.

"No! Kagome!" roared Kouga nearly dropping the half demon, battling to remain conscious, from sheer anxiety in the process. He struggled momentarily with Inuyasha's shifting weight as he continued forward, growling.

_No. My woman. How could dog-breath have let this happen to you!?_

Small wisps of dust began to explode from beneath Kouga's feet as they pounded into the earth. His speed gradually increased until he was traveling at a steady trot with the homestretch, straight to Kagome's side, in plain sight.

"Sango? Is...is that shouting I hear?" inquired the Miroku with the soft sound of his sandals muffling his words slightly.

Miroku had remained silent during most of this horrible nightmare, choosing instead to pray for Inuyasha and Kagome in the hopes that he could bring them good fortune and secure a blessing that would ensure a successful recovery for both the half demon, no doubt suffering as much if not more than his love, and the miko. Of course, that didn't mean that his prayers weren't often steered off course with the occasional selfish prayer asking for the strength to woo his demon slayer. He knew he would need all the help he could get in that affair.

It had been quite a while that he had looked upon the woman with more than just a friendly gaze. He admired her beauty, of course, but there was something about the strength of her spirit and will that was so enticing. Of course, he loved the fire in her eyes that would burn brightly with her feelings of rage, which was why Miroku so often found himself with a swollen, red cheek. He couldn't help but coax the embers into full bursts of flame with his groping. It was too sweet an opportunity to touch as well as to invoke her rage.

Miroku, however, was snapped from his thoughts with with the soft voice of the woman plaguing his thoughts.

"Hai, Miroku," began Sango as she crouched to the ground to lower Kagome, "Kouga's nearly here and I...I think he...he's brought I-Inuyasha with him."

Words seemed to catch in Sango's throat as she spoke and Miroku couldn't help but see a note of pain and worry hanging in her chocolate orbs.

_If she's this worried mentioning Inuyasha's return, then something must be wrong. I can't show my concern, if only for her sake.  
_

Miroku crouched next to Sango, placing a hand on her shoulder innocently as he spoke, "I see, Sango, but tell me, please. What happened to Kagome?"

"She's fainted, Miroku," replied Sango, gulping back the quaver in her voice, "and it was only after...she whispered his name..."

Miroku nodded and carefully tucked one hand beneath Kagome's knees while he gingerly slid his other hand--his cursed hand--under Kagome's shoulder blades and began to lift her. He knew that she needed protection with her weakened state, especially if Kouga was soon to enter the picture. However, any plans Miroku had concocted to protect the weakened miko were soon thwarted as Kouga stepped almost heroically before the houshi.

"Monk!" howled the wolf in rage, finally dropping Inuyasha in his upset, "What do you think you're doing with my woman?!"

Sango and Miroku were paralyzed as they watched Inuyasha tumble through the air and hit the ground with a defeaning thud. Almost immediately, the houshi noted the awkward angle that the hanyou's shin seemed to contort as he lay on the ground completely absorbed in pain. However, it was only Sango that noticeably flinched as the inu-hanyou moaned pitifully from the sudden impact.

"Oh, Inuyasha," whispered Sango as she cautiously approached his prostrate form on the rocky ground, "What happened to you?"

The demon exterminator was stopped in her tracks, however, by a menacing growl elicited from the youkai standing before her. She watched as his eyes glinted dangerously as they trailed from Inuyasha's form, back to her own, finally resting on the unconscious form of Kagome still within the monk's grasp. His anger softened slightly as he stepped forward, callously nudging the hanyou with his feet in the process, until he was inches away from the miko within the houshi's arms.

Adrenaline rushed through Miroku's system as Kouga stared hungrily at the young woman within his arms. He watched as Kouga slowly reached a clawed hand out to Kagome in the hopes of touching her silky smooth skin; instinctively, Miroku pulled away, taking Kagome with him, and earning a growl from the wolf youkai before him.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" calmly asked Miroku, still keeping his distance from the distraught wolf.

"Huh," began Kouga as he shifted his weight and placed his clawed hand heavily on his hip while a smug smile graced his lips, "Mutt face said he screwed up and he needed my assistance to heal Kagome."

Sango regarded the wolf with wary eyes as a gruff voice rang through the silence.

"Did...not...m-m-mangy...wolf," hissed Inuyasha with every word that passed through his lips as well as from the sheer amount of effort it took to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Inuyasha!" gasped Sango as she sprang to his side, "You shouldn't be moving!"

The sound of grating teeth rang in Sango's ears as Inuyasha struggled to sit up. She pressed her hands against his back, using her strength and body weight to lift and support him as he continued to fight to catch his breath. She watched as he forced one brown eye open to regard the scene unfolding before him; it was obvious that he was desperate to have some say in Kagome's fate as he deserved. Sango noted how heavy Inuyasha's body had seem to become with the abuse to which it had been subjected.

_By the way he's breathing, I'd say he's broken a few ribs. And that leg of his doesn't look any better._

A gasp sneaked its way from between her lips before Sango could do anything to stifle it. While surveying her friend's body for damage, she had inadvertently stumbled upon a tangled mass of damp hair behind his head.

_He...he's split his head as well?!  
_

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't be sitting up like this," began Sango in a desperate attempt to reason with the hanyou.

A faint trace of a laugh tumbled from Inuyasha as his hoarse voice began to cut through the silence, "N-no. I need...to protect...K-Kagome."

"Inuyasha," interrupted Miroku for the first time since Kouga had arrived at Kaede's door, "Can you explain to me why you are, in fact, human with out the moonless night?"

Inuyasha blinked slowly as he worked hard to process the question Miroku had sent in his direction. Of course, he recognized the feeble senses of his human body, but some part of him had forgotten that he had changed. Maybe it was the pain or the rapid loss of blood as it continued to drip from the contusion on the back of his head, but some part of his body had seemed to accept his human transformation and was beginning to accept the idea of defeat as well.

"Keh. I ain't...got no clue, monk." retorted Inuyasha, as he gazed up at the blurring image of Miroku.

_Wait. What does he have in his hands? Is...Is that...?_

"Kagome," muttered Inuyasha as a spark flashed in his eyes, willing strength into his soul.

Brought back to the woman that he so desperately wanted, Kouga grunted out a chuckle and turned to face Miroku with the young priestess beginning to stir in his arms. Immediately, the youkai's features began to soften as not to disturb the young woman whose eyes were beginning to flutter open.

"Miroku?" asked her soft voice filled with confusion.

The houshi only nodded in response before Kouga intervened.

"Oh, Kagome. What's happened to you? What has happened to my woman?? I promise you. I will undo whatever this mutt has done," said Kouga with a solemn expression as he pointed an accusing finger in Inuyasha's direction, "I won't ever let his negligence harm my woman ever again."

Following the clawed digit extended by the wolf, Kagome's eyes slowly made its way to the one man she thought she would never see again.

"Inuyasha," she whispered breathlessly as she fidgeted slightly in the monk's grasp.

Sango bit her lip and slowly began to rise to her feet as she noted the determined gleam in Inuyasha's eyes sparked by Kagome's waking state. She rose to her feet and began to tug his battered body upwards are subtly as possible in order to keep the hanyou's pride intact in the face of his rival. However, her kind efforts were quickly shrugged off as Inuyasha removed the Tetsusaiga from his hip and leaned upon it heavily as he had deep in the basin the first time had faced Kouga that day.

Although his head swam and the earth spun dangerously before his eyes, Inuyasha cemented his determination into place and allowed a mask of indifference to lay upon his features. With slow, deliberate steps--careful to place as much weight upon his blade as opposed to his useless leg--the young man approached Kagome who had placed on her own two feet and was making her way towards her love.

Inuyasha drew in a heavy breath as he began to speak, "Kagome, is...is it really you? Or are my eyes playing tricks on me again?"

He haulted his walk as Kouga began to growl, suddenly intimidated by the wounded hanyou before him.

_How can this be? He was in agony only moments ago, but now he's walking towards he like he's made of rock!_

"Of course its her, mutt face. Can't you tell your supposed woman from an illusion?" Kouga turned on his heel to face Inuyasha. His arrogant smirk had reappeared in the hopes of dashing whatever sudden confidence that had seemed to overcome the inu-hanyou's disposition. However, his overconfident display was dashed as the object of his desire strode past him with her eyes focused on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you came back for me," she murmured as a graceful smile began to paint itself upon her lips, "You came back for me...to save me."

She continued forward, struggling against the fatigue that floated through her muscles since the day the youkai had attacked her. She had prayed everyday that the sensation would leave her, but she knew that it wouldn't be possible until Inuyasha came back to revoke whatever afflicted her or until she succumbed to the curse and perished.

Sango took her place by Miroku's side and watched the situation before her with nervous anxiety. Of course, Miroku had disclosed the information about the spiritual demon to the taijya who had nodded in complete understanding. Many times had she been forewarned about such foes, but never had she imagined the warnings to be anything more than old wives tales told to make demon slayers work with caution and precision. She stiffened slightly as a familiar weight came to rest behind her back and upon her hip, but she noted that it was an innocent, possesive grasp from Miroku. He dared not behave as the lecher he was in a time of emotional turmoil such as this and Sango knew it to be true.

Inuyasha, in the meantime, took one more shaky step forward and blinked the hazy fog from before his eyes. It was clear to him that he had indeed lost too much blood to be standing on his own feet and he knew he needed to speak before he sank into darkness, possibly to never return from it. However, his thoughts skittered away carelessly as he felt a cool hand trace his cheek and immediately, his brown eyes were locked into her hazel orbs.

"Inuyasha, I was so scared you wouldn't return to me," she began as she pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her free hand around his neck, "I...I thought for sure that I wouldn't..."

Her sentence was cut short, however, as Inuyasha slowly and cautiously pressed his lips against hers. He poured every drop of his true feelings into the kiss as his eyes slowly drooped closed and he wrapped his free arm around Kagome's waist. He could feel all of his self doubt, guilt and concern ebbing away as slowly--and quite shyly--Kagome began to respond to his tender display of affection. He slowly pulled away and suddenly hugged her tightly against him with all of the strength his arm would allow as he felt her hug his neck tightly.

Kouga huffed in annoyance as he watched the his half breed rival steal his one love away from him.He couldn't comprehend exactly what he was seeing. How could it be that he had been defeated in this competition by a mere half breed? The wolf prince shrugged off his confusion with a gruff grunt and noted immediately that Inuyasha was watching him with a protective glare from over Kagome's shoulder. Admitting defeat, more so to himself than anything, Kouga nodded briefly in Inuyasha's direction and took off in a whirlwind with no mention of a farewell.

Feeling safe, Inuyasha gently pried Kagome's arm from around his neck and pushed her far enough from him that he could see her soft features and drink in the warmth in her eyes without actually completely separating her body heat from his own. He could feel the tickle of a smile gracing his lips as he allowed his gaze to trace her flawless skin and ethreal beauty.

_But she's not only beautiful. No. She's smart and brave. Hell, she's even more stubborn than I am sometimes. She's...too perfect for words._

"Kagome," he whispered and took her hand within his own. He gulped a bit struggling to keep his voice even now when he needed it most.

_C'mon. You can say it._

He searched her eyes one more time, desperate to pull strength from within her gaze. However, he was rewarded as he discovered the one feeling within her gorgeous hazel orbs that he was so desperately trying to share with her in words and not just in a physical display.

"I love you, Kagome," he said, hiding his gaze beneath his bangs while a flush rose to his cheeks.

_I did it. I did it!!_

"I love you too, Inuyasha," replied Kagome without hesitation.

Suddenly, the claw dangling from Kagome's neck pulsed sharply and she gasped with the power searing through her body and she could feel energy draining from her once again.

"Inu...yasha..." she squeaked as her full weight slumped against him.

Inuyasha cried out in pain as the fang that he had procured from the same demon thrummed sharply against his bare flesh beneath his haori. Almost immediately, fire seemed to spread through his system beginning where the fang had touched his body. His vision blurred severely and the ache within his wounds intensified tremendously. He staggered a bit as his weight as well as Kagome's began to throw him off balance.

_Wh-what? What's going...AH!_

Electricity buzzed through his head and he could feel a sting as his nails exaggerated and grew to fine points. He could feel nothing but agony as his canine teeth elongated and sharpened to points meant for tearing and destroying far past that of a normal human.

"N-no. Its not supposed...to be like this," he mumbled as the top of his head burned like scalding water as two pointed, fur covered appendages appeared after a long hibernation. However, every sensation soon faded as did Inuyasha's vision. The last thing he clearly remembered was the sensation of falling backwards with Kagome tightly grasped in his embrace and the muffled cries of Miroku and Sango ringing in his ears.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: WOOO! The long awaited update! I know, another cliffy, but it was worth the wait, wasn't it?? Please let me know what you think!!

:0D


	19. Capable of Crime

A/N: Thanks sooo much for the kind reviews guys! I really appreciate it!! I'd like to take a moment to recognize the three readers that actually read my author's notes. Thanks for reading this top to bottom!! Isolde Eris, melody and Pie-Was-Here...YOU ALL GET COOKIES!...but by cookie I mean this shout out. Thanks for sticking for reading these crazy notes...and thanks to everyone that has stuck with me so far!

I'd also like to apologize profusely for updating so late. The reason for the delay was...erm...well...band camp. (and no, I'm actually not joking...the first one to leave a NICE crack about it in a review will get a medal of honor though!) ANYWAYS!

I do not own Inuyasha. He and his friends are all creations from the mind of Rumiko Takahashi.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Swirling mist and a damp thickness invaded his limbs and his mind as he struggled to open his eyes. He found that his energy was wasted, however, as his eyelids did little more than quiver. He tried to speak, but found his voice too tired to do little more than keen softly as he remained helpless on the floor. The only real thing Inuyasha was aware of was his own thoughts and the sound of a soft voice speaking softly in his ear.

_What...What happened? Why am I so weak?_

Inuyasha struggled once again, trying to raise his body from the ground; however, he found his efforts wasted once more. He whimpered again, using whatever energy he had to attempt to communicate with the voice just beyond his grasp. At once he felt a chilling dampness press against his forehead followed by his throat and chest. Shortly there after, Inuyasha realized that his skin felt as if it had been set ablaze.

_I...I have a fever. I'm sick?_

The half demon fought with consciousness as recent memories floated lazily through his mind. He watched as Kouga brought him closer to Kaede's refuge. He could feel the weight of the earth supporting him as the wolf dropped him to the ground. He could hear Kagome's worried tone as they embraced. He could feel her warmth breath against his cheek as she spoke to him, ensuring him that he was okay. Then there was a searing white light and his body began to burn again, both in his memories and in the waking world.

_This pain. Its the same pain from when I transformed yesterday. It...but it's never hurt like this before!_

He relived the transformation in his mind. It began with his claws, causing his hand to tremble and ache terribly as if a deep cold was working its way from his bones. He watched on, unable to tear his mind away from the memory of his fangs lengthing and his ears sprouting on top of his head once more. It ached with an uncontrollable ferocity that Inuyasha had never experienced before and he felt himself stagger, half limping on his broken leg. However, it was the pain that he currently endured that mirrored what he saw next in his foggy mind. With the reemergence of his demon blood, the most excruciating burning feeling he had ever experience invaded his body.

Kagome watched with fear shining in her honey eyes. She had traveled with the man before her for five years now and never once had she ever seen him sneeze, let alone fall so suddenly under the choke hold of a fever. It had been a full day now since he had arrived, a broken being, carried in Kouga's arms. She could feel her heart beginning to shatter once again at the memories and she fought back the sting of salty tears with all the emotional strength she had remaining in her body. It was barely enough.

She had been by his side throughout the night to cool his body from the raging fever. She blushed a bit as she remembered being forced to strip him to his under layers to allow heat to roll away from his body instead of becoming trapped in the restrictive clothing. Kagome dipped the ragged cloth in her hands into a bowl full of fresh spring water. It was absolutely chilly to the touch, but she knew that it would be one of the few things that could save Inuyasha in his time of need. Working quickly, Kagome wrung out the cloth so only the cool dampness remained and pressed it to his hot forehead and dragged it across his face, down his neck and rested it on his chest.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Please. Just wake up," cooed Kagome as she wiped away the sweat on her forehead.

Kaede had been kind enough to warn her that something severe like this may happen with Inuyasha's return. In fact, Kaede had almost ensured it. Kagome removed the now warmed cloth from Inuyasha's body and continued her ministrations even though she was deep in thought.

_"But, Kaede. Why? Why is this happening to him? Shouldn't everything be back to normal now?!" asked Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha inside as carefully as she could._

_"The way I am to understand it, child, is that this demon is feeding on Inuyasha's demon powers. Inuyasha will be quite afflicted until ye, Lady Kagome, are able to forgive him and yeself for your crime. Do ye understand?" asked the elderly priestess with a somber visage._

_"Our crimes? I...I don't understand," replied Kagome as Sango returned with a full bucket of ice cold spring water. Miroku followed closely behind with two more buckets._

_"Ye will in time, child. But until then, Inuyasha's fate is sealed," answered Kaede as she left the hut._

"But I still don't understand what my crime is...or what Inuyasha's could be for that matter either!" cried Kagome as she applied a gentle pressure to the freshly cooled cloth upon his forehead. She watched as water dribbled from its edge and trickled down his face to where his ears should have been if they were not atop his head. Carefully, she brushed away his bangs that were matted together with a mixture of sweat and spring water.

"Inuyasha, what on earth is our crime?" she asked him although she was aware he wouldn't be able to answer her in his condition.

The half demon struggled to get his voice to cooperate because to him, it was all to obvious. He knew the crime that both needed to admit, but he was unable to speak it aloud.

_Kagome. Don't you see? My crime. Keh. My crime is giving up my first love for you. And your crime is throwing away your life in your era for me. Kagome, our crime is falling in love!  
_

Inuyasha's muscles seemed to relax a bit from the strain with the admission to himself. He could feel the intensity of the fever licking his body diminish, even if it was only slightly. Sensations around his body seemed to become more obvious as well. The cool breeze floating in through the tied back door tickled his skin and helped to ease the strain of his high body temperature. He could hear the sound of the grass moving in the breeze just outside the door. However, the one thing he wished he couldn't sense was the scent of Kagome's falling tears.

He choked a bit as he fought for his voice, "Don't...cry...wench."

Kagome immediately halted midway from the bowl to Inuyasha's body. She looked at him and watched his chest heave with each breath. She watched his ears flick in irritation from the influx of noises. She gazed, longingly, at his eyes that remained closed, but she was certain that she had heard his voice.

"Inu...yasha?" she asked as she pressed the cooled cloth against his jawline and the pulse point in his neck.

His breath hitched as he forced himself to open his eyes. The sunlight pouring into the hut was unbearable and his eyes couldn't seem to hold their focus, but Inuyasha refused to allow them to close again.

"Kagome, please. You have to say it," he begged her with a voice heavy with emotion.

"You...You're awake. Oh Inuyasha!" she sobbed as she flung herself onto his warm flesh.

_I love Kagome. Dammit. You need to say it too, Kagome. Or this will never end!_

"Kagome. Say it. Please," begged Inuyasha as he allowed his eyes to close once again.

"You want me to say _that _when you're still recovering?!" Kagome asked. She sat up abruptly at his request as well, completely unsure of what he had just asked her to do.

"No. Don't sit me," whispered Inuyasha as he began to lose reality once more, "But please, Kagome. You have to say it."

_Oh, Inuyasha. What do you want me to say? I don't understand. You're not trying to get me to sit you at a time like this, right? Is it just your fever speaking?_

Kagome pulled the cloth away from his forehead and began to soak it once again. She watched as Inuyasha's breathing became labored once again and noted almost immediately the way the heat seemed to roll off his body as it had when she had first brought him into the hut. The cloth hit the edge of the bowl, sending the water flying through the air, until it landed in a messy puddle on the ground.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, realizing that he was succumbing to his fever once more.

"INUYASHA! Don't you dare leave me!! I LOVE YOU!" cried Kagome as she fell upon his chest weeping.

A strange white light began to swirl around the miko and the hanyou as soon as the words spilled from her lips. It circled the couple violently, like that of a tornado, until a fierce wind picked up and began noisily blowing objects around Kaede's hut.

_Is this it? Was this the crime I was supposed to admit to? That I love Inuyasha???_

"I love you, Inuyasha. Please. Don't leave me," begged Kagome as she did her best to embrace the man on the floor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Yea, yea. I'm leaving this on a cliffy. Muahahaha. Sadly, there will only be one more chapter after this. I can't believe another story is drawing to a close!! Anyways, as always, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks again!!

:0D


	20. Heart's Desire

A/N: Wow! Time certainly has flown by me! I'm so sorry I've let this story fall to the wayside! Needless to say this semester has been a little crazy...and I'm prepping for a solo recital that's about a week away! I'm not out of the woods yet!

In any event, this will be the last chapter to this story. I really hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I've got another story posted and another in progress (that I've completely lost track of...) for your reading pleasure. Thanks for bearing (rawr!) with me!

xoTrebleMaker

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a sudden stillness and quiet thundering that echoed almost painfully loud within Miroku's ears as he treaded lightly from the stream behind the elder priestess' home. He walked slowly, his back bent from the weight oftwo buckets filled withwater staying in equilibrium thanks to a sturdy piece of wood slung across his shoulders. There was a clattering noise as the buckets slipped from his grasp in the houshi's attempt to stop the silence from echoing so loudly within his head.

_Something's not right. This...this isn't natural. I'm not going deaf. What is this pressure I feel?_

Miroku shook his head and scanned the river bed for any signs of Sango or Shippo. To his relief, he saw the kitsune curled up comfortably in the taijya's lap.

_At least they're unaffected..._

The monk smiled leisurely at the taijya when she turned to his warm face and he continued toward's Kaede's home with as much speed and careful poise as he could. It was obvious to him that something powerfully spiritual was occurring and he knew that only he and Kagome would feel the intense pressure. He climbed the small path behind the elder priestess's home, carefully avoiding grooves in the path that would cause him to spill the gathered liquid within the buckets upon his shoulders.

There was a violent surge in pressure, sending Miroku to his knees as he neared the hut; he panted on the ground just trying to resist its enormous force. He twisted his gaze back to where he had come, searching for the taijya and the kitsune once more. He sighed in relief as he found them both resting peacefully as they had been before. Miroku smiled a bit, thankful that they were not afflicted with the magnanimous presence pressing into him as he turned his gaze back towards Kaede's hut.

Miroku shielded his eyes almost immediately as his gaze fell upon the brilliant light that engulfed the elder miko's home. Dazzling white rays streamed upwards towards the darkening sky, looking like icicles of pure energy hanging in the sky. Through squinted eyes, he was able to endure its unearthly glow and he watched in awe as the light began to grow and transfigure itself into a recognizable shape.

It stretched and pushed the air around itself as arms sprouted from the glowing fog followed shortly there after by a beautiful face with lidded eyes. The houshi's mouth was left agape as an elegant female form began to take shape within the energy and an audible gasp escaped his lips as another form began to grow and surround the woman that was developing.

_It...It c-can't be!_

Slowly, the houshi dropped his hand, forgetting to shield his eyes from the intensity of the light that was very slowly beginning to diminish. His gaze was transfixed by the deity that had revealed herself to the houshi, complete with her dragon familiar.

_B-benzaiten! But she's the goddess of-of love! One of the Seven Gods of Good Fortune! What on earth is she doing here!_

"Indeed, houshi," chimed the goddess, "What am I doing on this human plane?"

She stood before him, her eyes still lightly closed, as nude as the gods had intended every living creature to be. Slowly and with an ethreal poise and confidence, she began to sit; reacting immediately, the great dragon coiled beneath her,cradling her body as she lounged within its protective scales like he were a hammock.

The monk felt himself trembling as she spoke, but it wasn't until he had fallen upon his rear that he noticed the full effect of her presence upon him. He stared at her, wide eyed and feeling as if she could see see through him just as he could see through spring water. Moments later, he reached his hand up to a flowing warmth that had begun working its way over his cheeks and spilling past his chin.

_I...I'm weeping? I...I haven't felt this vulnerable since my father..._

With the realization of his words, Miroku dropped his hands and averted his gaze from the goddess before him.

_So then she really can peer into my soul..._

"Hai. I can and do gaze into your spiritual half, houshi...and it is beautiful. Please do not doubt that about yourself," answered Benzaiten without having the question asked aloud.

Miroku dragged the sleeve of his shirt across his face before once again returning his gaze to the deity and speaking. He smiled lightly and sighed a bit, feeling at peace with himself and the deeds he had gone throughout his life.

"I. Well-I," he stuttered, "Thank you, Benzaiten-sama. It is a great honor t-to be in your presence and hear those words from your own lips."

"It is a deserved statement, monk. Your soul is pure, although I do also see that you have the actions of alecherous man," she said with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

Almost immediately, Miroku began to blush. He recounted the numerous times that he had groped Sango's rear, the many attractive village women that he had carelessly toyed with, the many instances that he had gone to town with Mushin-san... Mirou found his face becoming hot as he worked his hands deep within his sleeves to keep from idly toying with the grass beneath his feet.

_Kami! No wonder Sango was always so upset with me..._

Miroku looked up to Benzaiten and swallowed hard. He suddenly felt guilt and extreme embarassment with the images that ran through his head as well as the feelings of perversion that it had stirred within his blood. He found himself laughing nervously as he ventured one hand behind his hand to smooth his hair.

Turning towards the monk beneath her, Benzaiten spoke, "Houshi. Do you wish me to look into your heart?"

"D-Do I what now?" replied Miroku tensing with nervous anxiety.

"Do you wish me to look within your heart--to view the maiden that has stolen your affection--to see if your intentions are returned?" she questioned with her voice enver quavering.

Mirokue sat for a moment with energy thrumming through him.

_Do I want her to tell me how Sango feels? Or do I want to find out on my own? Then again, should I really turn her down? She is one of the Seven Gods of Luck..._

Musical notes resounded in the air as Benzaiten laughed and Miroku found himself shivering as they danced through his ears. It seems that the goddess of love was also the enchantress of music.

"I will not spurn you or turn your good fortune for ill, monk," she said and to Miroku's surprise, her eyes began to open.

Miroku gasped and felt the world stand still as the goddess before him gazed into his eyes--gazed into every crevace of his heart. He could not tear his gaze away as she searched every dark area, every area filled with light, every area filled with compassion for his friends and new found family. He could feel her peeling away the layers and leisurely glimpsing through the memories and emotions that he was only himself beginning to grasp.

It was only then that Benzaiten closed her eyes and reclined into the coils of her dragon once more. Miroku panted heavily, not realizing that he had been holding his breath, and neverbefore feeling quite so naked or transparent as he did instants before the colors and sounds of the world around him returned.

"Ah. A strong woman indeed you have settled on. One with great spirit and great sorrow," she began simply and with great thought going into every word, "Nay, she is notoneto be tamed."

Almost immediately, Miroku's heart sank into the ground.

_She...She can't be tamed. Sango. My love. I...I don't deserve you._

"Wait a moment, monk. I merely said that she was not one to be tamed," she responded serenely and paused making Miroku squirm, "She's not one that craves a master. She yearns for an _equal_ partner in mind, body, heart and soul. She yearns for you, houshi."

Miroku felt himself smiling and complete astonishment and joy filled his entire being. He wanted to scream and yell and run to his taijya, but his self control, fortunately, held him back.

"Oh thanks the gods!" cried Miroku in his joy and his danced in the angelic music that spring from Benzaiten's lips as she too relished in his excitement.

"Go to her, monk. Be patient with her and prove to her that you are both equal," she responded before she turned her lidded gaze to the hut below her, "however, I must get back to this pair and lift the curse that was placed upon the hanyou. With their love found, they too should relish in the joys, don't you agree?"

Miroku watched with wonder as the goddess of all things fluid and flowing opened her eyes once more and gazed upon the hut. He watched as everything within thrummed with an enigmatic and thrilling energy and all at once, the goddess shimmered and disappeared from the world around her.

"Miroku?" was heard at long last as Inuyasha emerged from the hut with Kagome's help. Afterall, his leg was still broken and it would be quite a while before him or the rest of the gang would be shard hunting.

"Inuyasha! My good man, its great to see you again!" cried the houshi as he waved at the two of them. He smiled thoughfully and quickly realized the words of wisdom that Benzaiten had left with him. He grinned broadly and pulled himself to his feet, brushing off the dirt and dust that had settled upon his garments.

"I'm going to go see if I can't find Shippo and Sango," he said and lazily turned around to search for his equal.

Kagome smiled and snuggled into Inuyasha's side as he left. She felt so exhausted but somehow calm about the events that she had lived through. She blushed slightly and subconsciously tightened her grip on Inuyasha as she heard the words that Benzaiten had left for her.

"You ok, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha with tenderness and genuine concern. He felt a shiver run down his spine as honey met with amber. A perfect blend of warmth and sincerity in a single glance.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she said as she turned to face him, "I'm with you."

They smiled at each other with a slight pink staining both lovers cheeks.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea, Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes flickered for a moment as Benzaiten's words echoed within her head.

_"Hold onto him, miko, and never let him go. Not everyone could have melted the ice set around his heart, nor could they have earned his trust in such an honest manner. If you haven't found it by now, Kagome, you two are meant to be together--in past, present and future. Cherish him for he cherishes you."_

Inuyasha tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling in earnest as he too relived the words shared with Kagome in his head as well. Benzaiten had allowed him to hear her heart's desire, only because she could sense that their hearts had already become one. He smiled and placed a rough hand gently against her cheek.

Smiling and taking his hand within her own, Kagome spoke, "I love you, Inuyasha. I think I always have."

"I love you too, Kagome," replied Inuyasha as he gently kissed her.

_I love you more than you'll ever know..._

_-Fin-_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Well, there you have it. Another fluffy Inuyasha/Kagome fan-fic posted on I really hope you enjoyed reading this. If you have any questions about this story or anything else that's posted here, feel free to message me. See you all next time!

xoTrebleMaker


End file.
